


Maybe You Can Pass

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Puppies, Sports, idiots to lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Yang tak Kyungsoo inginkan dalam hidup hanya dua: kehilangan anjingnya, dan berurusan dengan atlet olahraga.Kim Jongin datang memberikan ia dua duanya. Keparat tak tahu diuntung.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Maybe You Can Pass

**Title**

Maybe You Can Pass

**Main Cast**

Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo

**Side Cast**

Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun

**Warning**

-

**Summary**

Yang tak Kyungsoo inginkan dalam hidup hanya dua: kehilangan anjingnya, dan berurusan dengan atlet olahraga.

Kim Jongin datang memberikan ia dua duanya. Keparat tak tahu diuntung.

**Author's note**

well this is my first time joining a fic fest and its nerve wracking. But thanks to everyone who read this piece of shit of mine:( terimakasih spesial aku kasih ke crew you guys are the best. And of course prompter ku i hope you enjoy this i hope i reach your expectation maaf kalau gak memenuhi imajinasi kamu yaa

**Kode Prompt**

BL032 : Jongin mau jemput Toben, anabulnya Chanyeol yg lagi karantina karena Jamuran di Pet care. di tempat yang sama Kyungsoo juga mau jemput Meogmool yang abis grooming. Karena warna mereka sama, ketuker deh

**Tag**

enemies to lovers, sports, idiots to lovers, PUPPIES!! college au, 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo yakin ia tak pernah sepanik ini sepanjang hidupnya.

Jurnal nya tertinggal di perpustakaan, tugas yang sudah lima halaman ia ketik di laptopnya hilang begitu saja karena tak ia simpan, tapi masa bodoh. Ia terus berlari. Beberapa orang menatapnya aneh, ia juga tak peduli. Koridor koridor panjang masih dipenuhi huru hara kemenangan tim sepak bola kampusnya dengan hampir sembilan puluh persen populasi mengenakan atribut aneh, Kyungsoo juga tak mau tahu. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Baekhyun. Juga suara panik Jongdae di telepon beberapa menit lalu yang memintanya untuk segera datang. Kyungsoo hilang akal.

"Jongdae? Dimana Baekhyun?"

Suaranya dibarengi kekhawatiran dan nafas memburu. Kerutan di keningnya pelan pelan muncul saat ia sadar saat ini ia sedang berdiri di taman, didepan Kim Jongdae dan Byun Baekhyun yang duduk manis sambil tersenyum dalam keadaan super sehat di salah satu bangku, menatapnya dengan wajah cerah.

"Baekhyun-

"Kau datang!"

Sebelum ia bahkan selesai bicara, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri dan memeluknya erat dari samping. Kyungsoo melempar pandangan tajam pada keduanya.

"Kau tidak terluka?"

Baekhyun mengerucut. "Tidak. Siapa bilang aku terluka?"

Kini ia melotot pada Jongdae. Yang otomatis dijawab dengan cengiran oleh si pemuda Kim.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu kau tak akan mau meninggalkan jurnal mu saat sedang belajar di perpustakaan jadi aku bilang saja begitu. Hehe."

Wah lucu sekali. Kyungsoo di bohongi.

Dibuat panik dan takut setengah mati, Lalu diberi senyuman lebar dan tanda peace saja sebagai imbalan.

"Kalian tahu kan aku akan menonjok kalian hingga berdarah jika alasan kalian memanggilku kemari sama sekali tidak penting?"

Iritasi jelas sekali tergambar di kedua mata besarnya. Ia tak percaya ia hampir menangis sambil berlari tadi karena panik akan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak nyata. Lima halaman tugas bodoh yang ia ketik dengan susah payah hilang begitu saja.

Jongdae tersenyum lagi. Semakin lebar. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan senyum tidak fokus. Seperti ragu ragu. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak didepan wajah mereka.

"um... aku- aku ingin minta bantuan. a-ada beberapa hadiah... pilihkan.. maksudku-"

"Baekhyun berniat menyatakan perasaan nya pada Chanyeol dan ia sedang kesulitan memilih hadiah apa yang harus ia berikan jadi dia membawa beberapa barang dan meminta bantuanmu untuk memilih karena kau selalu punya insting bagus dalam banyak hal."

Jongdae tersenyum bangga setelah bantu menjelaskan. Dan untuk beberapa detik setelahnya, ia sama sekali tak menyadari ketegangan yang berada di sekitarnya. Baekhyun menunduk takut, sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat diam sejenak sebelum kemudian sebuah tawa kecil penuh ketidakpercayaan dan nada heran keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Jongdae mendadak kehilangan senyumnya. Otaknya mulai bekerja dan ia sadar apa yang sedang -dan akan- terjadi.

"Kau serius, Byun Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo mencoba memastikan. diamnya si kecil Byun dan senyum ragu Jongdae menjawab pertanyaannya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Kyungsoo menatap keduanya bergantian dengan wajah kecewa. Dengan emosi dan amarah di mata juga. Ia merasa seperti dirinya,dan segala nasehatnya,segala pendapat dan kekhawatirannya selama ini sama sekali tak berguna.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tak bisa bantu."

Ia ingin berargumen. Ia ingin meneriaki kebodohan teman temannya -ingin sekali menampar wajah manis Baekhyun supaya dia sadar dan berhenti. Tapi tidak. Ia muak. Kyungsoo lelah bukan main dan ia punya tugas menumpuk setinggi angkasa menunggu untuk dikerjakan.

"Aku pergi."

Kyungsoo berbalik. Dan ia baru saja mengambil langkah pertamanya saat Jongdae bergerak lebih cepat. Menahan lengan kanannya dan memaksanya berhenti.

"Kyungsoo  _ please _ -

"Tidak, Kim Jongdae."

Saat Kyungsoo sudah menggunakan nama lengkap, itu artinya dia serius dan harusnya tak ada satupun yang boleh mengganggu.

Tapi Jongdae tak kalah oleh itu. Ia tak mau kalah oleh tatapan kesal Kyungsoo.

"Ini waktu yang tepat dan aku tak yakin ada kesempatan yang lebih bagus lagi. Chanyeol baru saja memenangkan pertandingan dan dia pasti sedang ada di mood terbaiknya. Aku seratus persen yakin pernyataan cinta Baekhyun akan diterima dan... dan... tidakkah kau ingin lihat ia bahagia?"

Jongdae masih menatapnya lurus di mata. Tak gentar sama sekali. Kyungsoo berdecih. Menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan memutar bola matanya saat menemukan anak itu menatap ke arah lain dengan jemari yang dimainkan, grogi.

"Aku tak yakin, Dae" Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Terakhir kali dia memberikan coklat di hari  _ Valentine _ juga terjadi saat Chanyeol dan tim nya baru saja memenangkan sebuah pertandingan besar. Dan aku tahu kau juga pasti masih ingat apa yang terjadi hari itu."

Kini Jongdae diam. Berdehem karena mungkin ia kehilangan kata kata. Kyungsoo mendengus keras.

"Aku tak melarangmu melakukan apapun. Aku lelah. Aku tak ingin terlibat. Aku tak peduli."

Ia berbalik.

"Aku pergi."

Lalu mulai bergerak untuk menjauh.

Tapi kemudian suara kecil Baekhyun dari arah belakang saat ia baru saja mengambil langkah ketiga membuatnya berhenti.

"Bisakah sekali saja kesampingkan ego dan kebencian tak berdasar mu dan dengarkan aku?"

Sekarang Kyungsoo menoleh. Kembali menghadap Baekhyun dan bertaut alis. Sahabatnya itu kelihatan marah, tapi kekesalan di matanya tak bisa di sembunyikan.

"Chanyeol adalah orang baik. Dia bukan atlet kurang ajar seperti semua yang ada di khayalanmu. Aku sudah jelaskan berulang kali tapi kau tak mau mengerti."

Apa dia bilang?

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak mendecih. Menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tak berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan memukul kepalanya. Ia benar-benar berusaha.

"Apa kau dengar ucapanmu sendiri, Byun Baekhyun? Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau ucapkan?"

Jongdae mendekat. Menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo ragu ragu saat dirasa ia semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku memang membenci para atlet di kampus ini, dan di seluruh dunia secara umum, tapi biar ku tegaskan, itu urusanku. Kau menyukai mereka, itu urusanmu. Aku tak bisa ikut campur. Kau bicara tentang mereka setiap hari aku selalu mendengarkan. Kau memintaku menemanimu menonton pertandingan pun aku selalu datang."

Baekhyun kembali menatap ke arah lain. Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau berhenti.

"Tapi kemudian kau berdiri di depan mereka dengan sekotak coklat yang kau buat susah payah, mencari Park Chanyeol bodoh itu dan menunggu dengan hampir semua orang disana menertawaimu dan berkata itu murahan, berkata bahwa coklat di hari  _ Valentine _ sudah tidak keren lagi, memanggilmu ini itu, memotretmu dari belakang. Dan Chanyeol datang. Kuharap kau masih ingat apa yang ia perbuat karena aku tak sudi menjelaskannya kembali padamu."

Kyungsoo melihat mata Baekhyun mulai basah tapi anak itu tetap menghadap arah lain. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena Baekhyun sangat sensitif dan mudah menangis tapi keinginan untuk berhenti pun tak ada. Ia kesal bukan main.

Kyungsoo Ingat sekali bagaimana hari itu Park Chanyeol datang dan hanya diam. Saat salah satu teman nya berkata apa ia kenal Baekhyun dia menggeleng seperti manusia idiot padahal Baekhyun bilang mereka sudah saling mengenal karena berada di kelompok yang sama di kelas kalkulus seminggu sebelumnya. Kyungsoo ingat ia berjalan dengan amarah berkobar dan melemparkan kotak coklat Baekhyun keras keras ke kepala Chanyeol sampai terdengar bunyi menyakitkan. Ia ingat beberapa orang merekam kejadian itu tapi ia tak peduli apapun. Setelah menyumpahi Chanyeol dan seluruh temannya dengan kata kata yang ia pastikan sangat kasar dan tidak pantas barulah ia pergi. Baekhyun mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak pergi kuliah beberapa hari setelahnya.

Kyungsoo ingat semua. Ia tak yakin Baekhyun lupa.

"Sudah ingat?"

Satu seringai malas muncul di wajahnya. Ia mendengar Jongdae berbisik sesuatu seperti "sudahlah soo" tapi emosi di dadanya belum hilang sempurna.

"Tak ada yang salah menjadi pendiam. Kita bertiga bukan seleb kampus seperti orang lain dan tidak banyak bergaul. Tapi jangan jadi orang bodoh, Byun Baekhyun. Jangan jadi orang lemah. Jika kau ditindas dan dipermalukan satu kali, itu salah mereka. Tapi penindasan kedua akan jadi salahmu sendiri karena kau tak belajar. Dan aku lelah mengulang kalimat ini padamu."

Jemari kanannya ia bawa untuk menyisir surainya asal. Kyungsoo mulai berbalik untuk pergi.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

Ia berjalan pergi dan mulai menulikan telinga dari apapun. Jongdae berteriak memanggilnya, ia tak dengar. Baekhyun mengambil tas nya dari bangku taman dengan kasar dan pergi juga, Kyungsoo juga tak dengar.

Sambil melangkah kembali menuju perpustakaan ia berpikir bahwa semua ini lucu. Baru tadi pagi ia dan Baekhyun berangkat bersama dan bahkan berniat untuk menonton sebuah film baru malam harinya, berniat untuk pergi ke vet setelah pulang sekolah bersama juga, sekarang mereka begini. Topik tentang Park Chanyeol memang selalu membawa bencana. Ia benci.

Tapi Kyungsoo Cinta buku. Setidaknya meski moodnya hancur dan pesan dari Jongdae yang terus datang sama sekali tak memperbaiki suasana hatinya, ada buku yang bisa ia baca.

Wajah terluka Baekhyun tadi terus muncul di setiap halaman yang ia buka.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sampai senja datang dan Kyungsoo berjalan seorang diri ke Vet, pikirannya masih dipenuhi wajah sedih Baekhyun yang menyebalkan. Ia bahkan tak menampilkan satu senyum pun saat seorang  _ stylish _ menyapanya -sangat tidak biasa.

Ia tak bisa fokus pada apapun yang mereka bicarakan. (Seorang  _ stylish _ yang sudah ia kenal baik bicara sesuatu seperti "Meokmul terlihat lebih banyak tingkah dari biasanya ya" saat menyerahkan si kecil padanya tapi entah, mungkin ia salah dengar). Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia ingin cepat cepat membawa Meokmul pulang dan tidur hingga esok. Mengabaikan perasaan bersalah sekaligus kekesalannya pada sahabatnya sendiri dan siapa tahu segalanya akan lebih baik saat ia bangun nanti.

Dan mungkin itu karena cuaca sedang tidak bagus, atau mungkin karena cuaca hati Kyungsoo yang tidak bagus (entahlah), perjalanan pulang ke rumah menggunakan bus yang biasanya akan selalu membuatnya tenang sama sekali tak berpengaruh apapun. Tahu tahu ia sudah tiba di pemberhentiannya. Tahu tahu sudah masuk kedalam rumah dan mendengar suara bodoh ayahnya yang meracau karena mabuk berat dan bernyanyi lagu lagu Twice di ruang tengah. 

Segalanya hanya terasa membosankan -menyebalkan.

Satu satunya hal yang menangkap perhatiannya dan membuat ia kemudian tersadar akan sekeliling adalah saat tiba tiba ia mendengar suara bantingan keras dari lantai bawah disusul teriakan murka ayahnya dan rintihan kecil yang ia yakini datang dari Meokmul. Ia yang sedang berendam di dalam bathup kamar mandi terburu buru membersihkan diri dan berlari setelah memilih pakaian dengan asal. Tertegun menemukan Meokmul diam di sudut ruangan dengan tubuh gemetar dan ketakutan di kedua mata besarnya.

"Ayah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Keningnya berkerut dan ia sendiri bisa dengar sekesal apa dirinya saat ini lewat suaranya. Sang ayah mendengus dan Kyungsoo mengumpatinya dalam hati.

"Bawa makhluk bodoh itu jauh jauh dariku.." tubuh nya yang besar berdiri di depan televisi dengan sempoyongan. Tangan kanannya menunjuk Meokmul yang kini ada dalam gendongan Kyungsoo sedang yang kiri menggenggam sebotol alkohol erat erat.

"Dia menumpahkan minumanku. Bawa dia pergi.."

Kyungsoo tak mendengar sedikitpun teriakan. Mungkin karena pria itu sudah mabuk berat dan ia lupa beberapa saat lalu ia hampir saja memukul Meokmul dan membuatnya bergetar ketakutan. Tapi ada pecahan botol kaca di depan kaki sang ayah dan karpet di bawah kakinya basah. Kyungsoo menatap Meokmul sejenak sebelum kemudian mendekapnya erat dan membawanya ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Ssssh...  _ It's okay baby. Iam here _ ."

Diatas ranjangnya yang nyaman ia menciumi Meokmul sambil berbisik pelan, berusaha menenangkan. Ia berpikir tentang betapa anehnya Meokmul hari ini karena meski sudah tiga tahun hidup bersamanya di rumah ini, tak pernah sekalipun anjing manis ini mendekati sang ayah. Apalagi sampai membuat kekacauan di dekatnya. Meokmul bukan anjing yang terlalu suka manusia. Dia hanya dekat dengan Kyungsoo, dia selalu berada di kamar Kyungsoo, Jongdae bilang Meokmul dan Kyungsoo seperti satu jiwa karena sifat mereka hampir sama.

Gerakan tangannya yg lembut mengusap bulu bulu rapi Meokmul terhenti dan lamunannya lebur jadi keterkejutan saat tiba tiba anjing kecil itu melompat dari dekapannya sambil menggonggong, berdiri berputar putar di lantai dengan ekor bergoyang  _ excited _ . Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo semakin dalam.

Meokmul tidak menggonggong seperti ini. Suara Meokmul tidak begini.

Wait.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan anjing kecil di depannya dan mungkin ini adalah kali pertama ia benar benar fokus pada hal hal di sekitarnya sejak pulang kuliah tadi, karena dalam hanya beberapa detik, ia sadar ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

Pelan ia mengangkat si kecil dan mengamatinya dengan seksama (agak sulit karena dia benar benar tak bisa diam) dan ia mengerti.

"Kau bukan Meokmul ku, ya?"

Ia meletakkan anjing tersebut di atas ranjang dan mulai mengusap perut kecilnya sambil terkekeh. Merasa bodoh karena tak mengenali anjingnya sendiri dan gemas karena anjing yang hampir mirip Meokmul nya ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Maaf karena ayahku membuatmu ketakutan tadi. Aku akan segera mengembalikan mu kepada pemilikmu. Haruskah aku langsung pergi ke Vet atau menelepon dulu untuk memastikan,  _ little boy _ ?"

Kini Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya dari meja belajar. Si anjing kecil mengikutinya sambil berputar di sekeliling kakinya dan menggonggong penuh semangat dan ia kembali tertawa. Ia memang terbiasa dengan Meokmul yang selalu tenang tapi melihat seekor anjing seaktif ini juga bukan hal buruk. Ia suka segala jenis anjing pada dasarnya.

"Hey hey tenanglah manis- oh halo. Uh... Ini aku Do Kyungsoo. Bisa aku bicara dengan  _ stylish _ tiffany?"

Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan si anjing kecil yang kini meronta minta dilepaskan dari gendongannya.

"halo?"

"H-hai, Tiffany. Aku Kyungsoo-

" _ Oh god _ Kyungsoo! Baru saja aku berniat menghubungimu. Maaf sekali telah membuat keributan kecil disini. Kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Meokmul, ya? Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Jadi Tiffany juga baru menyadarinya.

"Tak apa, Tiff. Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja."

Di seberang sana Tiffany terus terusan meminta maaf.

"Jadi apa aku bisa kesana sekarang untuk mengambil Meokmul?"

Kyungsoo bertanya kemudian. Kini sambil berdiri dan mencoba kembali mengangkat si anjing kecil super aktif disana menuju dekapannya karena ia hampir saja menjatuhkan beberapa buku dari rak. 

"Masalahnya disana, Kyungsoo. Aku bukan hanya memberimu anjing yang salah, tapi juga memberikan anjing mu pada orang yang salah karena bentuk dan warna keduanya hampir identik."

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut Kyungsoo tertawa. Jadi anjingnya dan anjing seseorang tertukar.

"Aku benar benar minta maaf. Tapi barusan pemilik Toben sudah menelepon dan mengkonfirmasi. Ia bilang ia ingin segera mengembalikan Meokmul padamu dan membawa Toben pulang tapi diluar sedang hujan deras dan ia tak bisa pergi. Dia bilang akan datang esok sore. Apa kau bersedia menunggu sampai besok, Kyungsoo?"

"Oh tentu. Tentu tak apa. Tapi- bukankah besok Vet tutup?"

Sambil menempelkan ponsel ke telinga kirinya, ia berjalan ke arah kalender di dinding. Besok hari minggu.

"Pemilik Toben sempat meminta alamat rumahmu dan aku sekali lagi meminta maaf karena tak meminta izin padamu terlebih dahulu, tapi ia terdengar agak sedikit panik dan memaksa. Ia ingin segera mendapatkan anjingnya kembali dan mungkin ia akan datang ke rumahmu langsung besok sore."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Berpikir apa mungkin Meokmul membuat keributan dan merepotkan sehingga orang itu tak bisa menunggu hari senin untuk bertemu di Vet? Tapi ia yakin Meokmul nya anak baik. Dia anjing manis yang diam dan tak pernah memberinya kesulitan.

"Ah, Okay. Tak masalah, Tiff. Hanya sampaikan saja padanya jika ia menghubungi lagi bahwa Toben disini sama sekali tak merepotkan, jadi dia tak perlu terburu buru dan memaksakan diri jika memang tak bisa segera datang."

Ia bisa mendengar Tiffany menghela nafas lega di seberang sambungan. Kemudian kembali meminta maaf dan Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi. Mereka mengakhiri telepon sesaat setelahnya karena Toben (kini Kyungsoo tahu nama anak manis itu) terus menerus melompat di bawah kakinya minta diangkat.

"Kau akan diam denganku hingga esok. Ku harap kau tak keberatan."

Ia meletakkan Toben di atas tempat tidur kecil Meokmul di sudut ruangan. Tertawa keras saat anjing itu kembali melompat ke dalam dekapannya dan menjilati wajahnya dengan semangat berlebih. 

Toben yang akhirnya kelelahan memutuskan untuk tidur dengan kepala diatas perut Kyungsoo. Membuat si pemuda bermata besar itu tersenyum hingga dua kelopaknya terpejam karena kantuk. 

Well, Hari ini tidak buruk juga.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo datang ke kampus keesokan paginya dengan senyum tertahan dan wajah cerah. Berpikir tentang Toben yang ia titipkan ke ibunya dan tentang betapa bahagianya ia yang setelah lebih dari seminggu tak mampir ke apartemen sang ibu karena sibuk dengan banyak tugas pagi ini bertemu. Ia juga ingat bagaimana wajah cantik ibunya diliputi keterkejutan saat Toben melompat ke arahnya saat Kyungsoo baru saja dibukakan pintu, dan beliau tertawa mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Sederhananya, ia berpikir harinya akan berjalan baik.

Tapi kemudian ia melihat banyak bus berjejer rapi di area parkir utama kampus yang luas. Juga ratusan orang dengan almamater berbeda dari yang biasanya ia pakai berlalu lalang dalam kelompok kelompok, tersenyum sambil sesekali mengarahkan ponsel mereka memotret berbagai sudut Universitas. Kyungsoo juga melihat anggota badan mahasiswa berdiri di pintu masuk dengan beberapa dari mereka duduk di meja dengan tanda "pendataan" dan orang orang asing dengan warna almamater berbeda-beda itu mengantri dengan senyum cerah di depannya.

Dan Kyungsoo sadar apa yang terjadi. Ia ingat untuk apa ia datang ke Universitas di hari minggu begini. Ia ingat ia galau sejak sebulan lalu karena hal ini.

Turnamen olahraga tahunan...

Kampusnya tuan rumah kali ini.

" _ Fuck _ ." ia mengumpat dengan suara tertahan. Pegangannya pada tali ransel di kanan kiri mengerat.

Bulan bulan penuh riuh rendah dan sorak sorai para penggemar -basically semua orang (selain dia)- akan datang sebentar lagi dan Kyungsoo tahu ia tak siap. Ini adalah kali kedua dan ia ingat bagaimana ia selalu diliputi mood buruk setiap hari selama hampir lima bulan turnamen berlangsung dua tahun lalu saat ia masih mahasiswa baru.

Dengan suasana hati yang berubah drastis Kyungsoo melangkah masuk. Menatap atlet atlet perwakilan kampus lain yang masih berbaris di pintu masuk dengan wajah sengit. Beberapa dari mereka menghalangi jalan karena sibuk bersenda gurau dan Kyungsoo mengumpat terang terangan. Mengabaikan permintaan maaf mereka begitu saja dan pergi.

Saat sudah berada di area dalam, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan merasakan emosinya naik ke permukaan. Jika tadi ia melihat puluhan orang berbaris untuk pendataan, kini ia melihat jauh lebih banyak, berlalu lalang dan berbaur seperti ini adalah Universitas mereka sendiri. Jalan menuju asrama kampus penuh oleh mereka karena memang disanalah mereka akan tinggal selama turnamen.

Mereka tidak pergi kuliah? Tentu tidak. Selama empat bulan ini mereka akan fokus berlatih untuk perlombaan (menggunakan fasilitas mewah kampus Kyungsoo, _ fyi _ ) seolah olah mereka sedang bermain di olimpiade internasional ( _ dramatic _ ew) dan diizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran di kampus masing-masing hingga turnamen selesai.  _ Jocks Privilege they said _ .

Dan itu berarti manusia manusia ini akan ada di sekeliling Kyungsoo setiap hari. Di kantin, di lapangan lapangan indoor, di koridor koridor. Di perpustakaan. Mengenaskan.

"Kyungsoo!"

Di tengah lautan manusia ia mendengar suara teriakan Jongdae. Dan seperti itu adalah gerakan otomatis, Kyungsoo bergerak ke arahnya tanpa sadar siapa yang sedang berdiri disamping pemuda itu sekarang.

"H-hei, Soo."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa lihat jemarinya bermain main tanda ia gugup dan takut.

"Hei." ia menjawab. Basa basi.

Sejak semalam Baekhyun mengirim banyak pesan dan mencoba menghubunginya tapi Kyungsoo terlalu malas dan lelah untuk menjawab.

"Soo, dengar-

"Tak apa. Lupakan. Ayo pergi ke aula bersama."

Sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan apa yang ia maksud sebagai penjelasan dan mungkin permintaan maaf, Kyungsoo segera menyela. Ia tak ingin bicara tentang Park Chanyeol atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan para pemain sepak bola di kampusnya lagi.

"Tidak. Dengarkan aku dulu."

Sekarang Baekhyun mendekat. Memegang lengannya dan wajahnya diliputi kesedihan. Dia tahu betul titik lemah Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat kasar padamu kemarin. Aku juga bodoh, kau benar. Aku tak jadi bertemu Chanyeol. Aku minta maaf. Semalam aku bahkan tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena terus memikirkan ini. Kau- memaafkan ku... Kan?"

Suaranya kecil dan mungkin ceritanya terdengar sedikit berlebihan, Tapi Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun lebih dari siapapun dan jika Baekhyun sudah bicara dengan nada serius begitu, maka ia tak bohong. 

Dan sudah. Pertahanan Kyungsoo hanya kuat sampai disana. Dengan helaan nafas ia mengangguk. Main main mendorong wajah Baekhyun hingga anak itu merengut lucu.

"Jangan menangis, bodoh."

Ia bicara sambil tertawa, dan Baekhyun tak butuh waktu lama untuk berteriak senang sambil memeluknya erat dari samping.

"Jangan dekat dekat," wajah Baekhyun ia dorong lagi hingga sahabatnya itu oleng ke arah Jongdae dan keduanya berteriak protes. "Aku masih kesal" Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun supaya kau memaafkan ku sepenuhnya."

Sekarang Baekhyun menggandeng lengan kirinya dengan senyum cerah. Jongdae merangkul pundaknya dari kanan.

"Sungguh?"

"Yup!"

Kyungsoo merencanakan dalam hati bagaimana ia akan meminta Baekhyun dan juga Jongdae untuk menyelinap pergi dari upacara pembukaan turnamen yang membosankan sebentar lagi.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Ada dua puluh lima universitas yang bergabung. Acara pembukaan sudah panjang gara gara pidato Junmyeon si ketua Organisasi Mahasiswa, dua puluh lima perwakilan dari universitas lain juga maju dan bicara di depan sana. Membuang waktu dan membuat Kyungsoo menunggu lebih lama.

Ia tak ingat itu universitas apa (Inha? Yonsei? Entahlah) tapi ia ingat tiba tiba ribuan manusia di sekitarnya bersorak keras saat sang perwakilan maju kedepan. Beberapa wanita bahkan berdiri menutupi pemandangan. Kyungsoo tak bisa lihat seperti apa rupanya hingga manusia manusia bodoh ini heboh begini, tapi ia menganggap itu sebagai keuntungan karena ia bisa mengajak Baekhyun dan Jongdae pergi.

Baekhyun sempat menolak dengan  _ pout _ andalannya (karena ia bilang Chanyeol akan memberi sambutan dan ia ingin lihat) tapi Kyungsoo mengancam akan mendiamkan nya lagi dan ia menyerah. Ketiganya berjalan keluar aula di iringi tatapan aneh beberapa orang di kursi belakang yang tak ikut bersorak. Tapi mereka tak peduli.

Tak ada satupun anggota dewan mahasiswa yang menjaga dan Kyungsoo tertawa keras saat sudah berada di lapangan parkir (karena sungguh mereka semua bodoh sekali).

"Traktir aku es krim sebagai ganti dari semua ini!"

Baekhyun mengumpat sambil menggoyangkan lengan Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

"Okay terimakasih Soo."

Kyungsoo bahkan belum menjawab, tapi Jongdae sudah tersenyum berterimakasih dan merangkul pundaknya lagi. Bergerak cepat menuju kedai es krim langganan mereka di dekat universitas.

Kyungsoo berteriak kesal, tapi ia tetap tersenyum. Baekhyun memeluk lengannya lebih erat dengan cengiran bahagia hingga mereka berpisah untuk pulang.

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Hey, Tobennie. Pemilikmu tak datang juga hingga larut begini. Apa dia lupa?"

Kyungsoo main main melemparkan mainan Meokmul dan tertawa keras saat Toben berlari seperti tak ada hari esok untuk menangkapnya.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di ruang tengah. Ayah Kyungsoo tak pulang (dan jika pria itu tak datang ketika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam artinya dia tak akan datang hingga setidaknya dua hari kemudian) dan Kyungsoo tak peduli.

Hari ini harusnya ia pergi ke toko buku tempatnya bekerja di akhir pekan seperti biasa, tapi Kyungsoo meminta salah satu kawannya disana untuk menggantikan satu hari saja karena ia harus bertemu dengan pemilik Toben. Nyatanya hingga sekarang jarum jam dinding menunjuk angka sembilan tak ada satupun yang datang. Ia bahkan pergi keluar berkali kali untuk memeriksa dan mengumpat sendiri kala tak menemukan satu manusia pun.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan sambil menggendong Toben ke atas (dia menyerah dan mengantuk) saat tiba tiba suara mobil berhenti terdengar dari arah luar. Kyungsoo diam sebentar. Dia baru turun ketika pintu utama rumahnya diketuk. Toben berlari mendahului dan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

"Hai. Benar kau Do Kyung...soo?"

Kyungsoo menatap pria berambut coklat di hadapannya dalam diam. Ia yakin ia melihat pria tersebut tampak kaget saat ia muncul tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi.

Itu normal. Tentu. Semua orang akan tersenyum sopan saat bertamu ke rumah orang lain. Mereka akan menyapa. Akan bertanya untuk memastikan. Semua itu biasa. Yang tak biasa adalah bagaimana Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia pernah melihat pemuda ini di suatu tempat. Ia pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat.

"Uh... Apa aku mengganggu?"

Suaranya terdengar dalam dan dia masih tersenyum. Kyungsoo masih memandanginya tanpa berkedip dan mungkin ia salah lihat, tapi pemuda di depannya nampak sedikit bersemu.

Toben berputar di bawah kaki si pemuda dan ia tertawa keras. Membungkuk hendak membawa anjing poodle itu ke dekapannya tapi tak jadi karena tangan Kyungsoo bergerak lebih cepat.

Dia mendekap Toben posesif dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan alis bertaut. Dengan wajah tak suka.

Kyungsoo ingat.

Pemuda ini adalah satu diantara puluhan manusia bodoh yang berdiri disana saat Baekhyun di olok olok ketika anak itu hendak memberikan coklat pada Chanyeol di hari  _ Valentine _ beberapa bulan lalu. Dia ingat sekali karena pemuda ini berdiri tepat di samping Baekhyun bersama dua orang lain. Teman nya di kanan merekam wajah Baekhyun dan yang kiri tertawa sambil berbisik-bisik.

Kyungsoo ingat. Saat itu Pemuda ini tak memakai kostum sepak bola seperti yang dipakai Chanyeol, dia dari Universitas lain. Kyungsoo ingat semuanya.

Gila. Dunia sesempit ini?

Kasihan juga Toben. Selama ini anjing manis itu hidup dengan seorang atlet sok superior pembully seperti dia?

"Um... Aku bawa anjingmu. Dia ada di dalam mobil."

Kyungsoo masih diam. Pemuda dengan kulit agak tan itu tersenyum malu. Menggaruk tengkuk lehernya sambil menunduk.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Toben dengan baik dua hari ini. Aku harap dia tak merepotkanmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Ia sedikit mendongak dan menemukan pemuda di hadapannya ini menatapnya masih dengan senyuman (yang menurut Kyungsoo menakutkan).

Dia melihat pemuda tersebut terus bicara. Terimakasih ini terimakasih itu. Kyungsoo tak peduli. Ia sedang sibuk menahan mulutnya supaya tak bicara apapun. Sibuk memerintah otaknya untuk diam. Diam. Diam. Jangan katakan. Tahan.

"Aku pernah melihatmu."

_ Damn it _ . 

Kyungsoo menyumpahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati saat pemuda di hadapannya menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Uh... B-benarkah?" ia lagi lagi menunduk. Tersenyum dengan mata berkilau.

Jadi dia tak ingat. Bagus. Kyungsoo juga tak ingin diingat olehnya. Sekarang ia berpikir tentang haruskah ia lanjut ucapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini atau haruskah ia diam dan menyelesaikan urusan mereka dan pergi tidur.

"Ya. Kau salah satu dari puluhan pemain sepak bola dari Yonsei yang beberapa bulan lalu mengganggu temanku yang sedang ingin memberikan coklat pada Park Chanyeol, kan?"

Oke. Jadi Kyungsoo pilih opsi pertama.

Persetan.

"Uh...?" kini kepercayaan diri yang sejak tadi bersinar di wajah agak tampannya hilang. Dia tersenyum canggung. Rasakan.

"Iya. Aku masih ingat. Well... Aku tak menyangka anjing semanis Toben ternyata milik orang sepertimu."

Kyungsoo bicara dengan senyum normal. Seolah apa yang baru ia ucapkan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Seolah ia hanya sedang mengobrol normal.

Pria di depannya otomatis mendongak. Menatapnya beberapa detik sebelum kemudian ia terkekeh tak percaya dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa apa. Hanya kaget saja. Toben sama sekali tak menunjukkan sikap sikap aneh dan dia anjing yang manis. Rasanya sulit dipercaya karena pemiliknya adalah orang sepertimu.  _ you know, they said Dogs tend to adopt the same personality traits as their owners _ "

Mungkin Kyungsoo keterlaluan. Mungkin dia dramatis. Tapi kejadian beberapa bulan lalu yang menimpa Baekhyun benar-benar masih ia ingat hingga kini. Kebencian nya pada orang orang sok keren yang terkenal hanya karena status atlet mereka di hari itu semakin bertambah. Ia tak peduli. Tapi Baekhyun yang diolok olok. Baekhyun, sahabatnya sendiri yang mudah menangis dan punya perasaan sensitif.

Mungkin karena itu semua, mungkin karena ia memang masih dendam dan belum bisa lupa, jadinya ia begini saat berhadapan dengan salah seorang dari mereka.

Keterdiaman si pemuda tinggi di depannya terasa agak mengganggu. Kyungsoo menunggu balasannya. Kenapa hanya diam? Apa aku salah orang? Apa dia sebenernya tidak terlibat? Apa dia orang baik? Kepalanya terus memutar berbagai pertanyaan. Panik. 

Tapi kemudian saat si pemuda mengangkat satu alis dengan wajah meremehkan pada Kyungsoo, saat itulah ia tahu ia telah melakukan hal yang benar.

"Tidakkah kau pikir kau terlalu kasar sekarang, Do Kyungsoo?"

Pemuda itu menatapnya tak suka. Kelihatan tersinggung dan sangat marah.

"Aku datang di tengah hariku yang sibuk untuk mengembalikan anjingmu dan mengambil milikku. Tak ada masalah pribadi diantara kita. Kau benar benar aneh."

Kyungsoo belum sempat ucapkan sesuatu sebagai jawaban, dia sudah bergerak gesit mengambil Toben dari gendongan Kyungsoo dan pergi ke mobil.

"Hey!"

"Belajarlah untuk bersikap sopan pada orang asing. Kita bahkan tak saling mengenal dn kau sudah berani mengatakan omong kosong begitu? Kau pikir kau orang baik hanya karena membentak seluruh anggota tim sepak bola di Universitas mu dengan kaki menghentak dan air mata tertahan?"

Dia masih marah. Mengomel dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut beberapa kali selama bicara. Kyungsoo tak peduli. Ia bergerak cepat keluar pagar saat dilihatnya si pemuda bodoh mulai masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hey! Berikan Meokmul padaku!"

"Tidak sampai kau meminta maaf padaku dengan tulus."

Kemudian mobil bergerak lebih cepat dari yang Kyungsoo perkirakan. Ia mencoba mengejar tapi tak ada gunanya. Ingin berteriak tapi hari sudah larut dan ia tak ingin diomeli tetangga. Ia mencoba membaca plat nomor mobil dan menghafalnya untuk kemudian dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib atas tuduhan penculikan hewan peliharaan (ia bersumpah ia akan melakukan itu) tapi semua orang tahu matanya tak punya kemampuan bagus.

"Apa yang dia pikir dia lakukan?!"

Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi di depan pagar rumahnya. Hampir menangis -dia memang selalu seperti ini saat berada di situasi yang membuatnya marah dan tak tahu harus bagaimana, bukan karena merasa kalah. Wajah menyebalkan pemuda tadi terus berada di kepalanya hingga ia berada di atas ranjang seorang diri beberapa menit kemudian.

Dia berpikir apa dia memang keterlaluan? Apa yang ia ucapkan tadi terlalu jauh? Tapi kemudian si pemuda bodoh jelas jelas berkata Kyungsoo memarahi seluruh anggota tim sepak bola dengan kaki menghentak bla bla bla (yang mana adalah omong kosong karena Kyungsoo bersumpah ia bersikap sangat gagah hari itu) dan itu artinya dia memang berada disana. Kyungsoo benar saat ia biang pemuda itu salah. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia yang marah?

Dan mungkin dia pikir Kyungsoo adalah anak kecil yang akan menangis karena anjingnya dibawa pergi, dia pikir dia telah melakukan hal keren tadi, dia pikir Kyungsoo akan datang padanya dan meminta maaf sambil memohon diatas lutut,  _ well _ , Kyungsoo tidak selemah itu.

Sebelum tidur ia sibuk membuka website resmi Universitas dan mengumpat dengan berbagai macam bahasa saat ia menemukan wajah menyebalkan pemuda itu tersenyum di atas podium yang Kyungsoo yakini baru diambil tadi pagi pada acara pembukaan turnamen, berada di headline dengan sebaris tulisan besar " _ The fire of burning star,  _ Jongin Kim, siap membawa pulang piala turnamen besar keduanya". Kyungsoo ingin muntah.

Dia adalah kapten tim sepak bola dari Yonsei, akan tinggal di asrama Universitas Kyungsoo selama empat bulan.

Jadi itulah mengapa ia sangat percaya diri meminta Kyungsoo memohon maaf padanya jika ingin Meokmul kembali. Dia akan tinggal di sekitar Kyungsoo dan dia tahu itu. Keparat tak tahu malu.

"Dia benar-benar berpikir dia keren dan berkuasa hanya karena dia bisa menendang bola, huh?"

Kyungsoo berdecih. Menatap foto Kim Jongin di layar laptopnya dengan wajah jijik. Manusia manusia sok elit ini sungguhlah merepotkan.

"Dia pikir dia ada bedanya dengan atlet atlet lain hanya karena fotonya dipajang di headline berita kampus. Menyedihkan."

Kyungsoo berpikir tentang menceritakan ini pada Baekhyun dan Jongdae, tapi kemudian ia ingat Baekhyun adalah penggemar berat tim sepak bola kampus dan itu artinya dia tahu hampir semua orang di dalam tim, termasuk tim lawan. Kyungsoo tak ingin dia heboh sendiri atau melakukan hal hal lain yang lebih gila, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk diam.

Meokmul miliknya. Dia akan mengurus semuanya sendiri.

Malam itu Kyungsoo terpejam dengan tangan mengepal di dalam selimut dan alis bertaut karena emosi.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Meokmul bukan anjing yang suka bergerak. Dia akan diam di tempat yang disediakan dan hanya bangkit saat Jongin memintanya mendekat. Dia tak menjilati wajah Jongin dengan semangat seperti yang selalu dilakukan Toben atau Monggu. Dia tak pernah menggigit ujung celana Jongin untuk mengajaknya main bersama, Tapi Jongin akui, Meokmul sangat menggemaskan.

Well, semua anjing di atas muka bumi ini menggemaskan. Mereka makhluk terbaik di alam semesta. Tapi untuk ukuran Meokmul yang sangat sangat pendiam dan tak terlalu suka berinteraksi dengan manusia, Jongin pikir anjing ini manis tiada tara.

" _ Dogs tend to adopt the same personality traits as their owners _ "

Mungkin itu benar. Karena Meokmul sangat manis. Sama seperti pemiliknya.

Tapi mungkin juga itu salah. Karena meskipun Meokmul tak terlalu suka melakukan interaksi langsung dengan manusia di sekitarnya, anjing itu hanya diam dan tidak menyerang atau bahkan menutup diri. Amat sangat berbeda dari kepribadian Do Kyungsoo yang baru saja dia saksikan.

"Aku tak percaya makhluk selucu dirimu adalah milik orang seperti dia."

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Meokmul dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan. Bicara dengan wajah kesal sebelum kemudian terkekeh sendiri. Itu adalah kalimat Do Kyungsoo beberapa menit lalu. Dia tak tahu saja kalimatnya sendiri juga berlaku untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jongin sedikit terkejut saat tadi ia mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman Do Kyungsoo, dan sosok yang keluar menyambutnya adalah pemuda itu.

Jongin sangat ingat dia. Sulit melupakan sosok manis yang sudah dengan berani melemparkan sekotak coklat ke kepala sepupunya hingga tersisa bekas benjolan selama beberapa hari. Sulit melupakan sosok pemberani yang menggemaskan seperti dia.

_ To make it simple, Jongin has a crush on him since that day _ . 

Tapi kemudian rasa bahagia bercampur gugupnya (karena demi tuhan, siapa yang akan menyangka orang yang anjingnya tertukar denganmu adalah crush mu sendiri? Dia, diantara sepuluh juta penduduk kota Seoul?) hilang saat dengan mudahnya sosok tersebut bicara kasar padanya seolah olah selama ini yang punya masalah dengan dia adalah Jongin seorang dan bukan Chanyeol?

Dia akui, dia memang berada disana hari itu. Tepat di samping Byun Baekhyun. Tapi Jongin tak melakukan apapun. Ia bersumpah. Ia hanya diam. Dia tak tertawa, tak mengolok, tidak juga memotret atau merekam. Lalu apa masalahnya? Kenapa dia kasar sekali.

Jongin tersinggung. Dia tak berniat membuat segalanya semakin rumit, tapi Do Kyungsoo sungguhan menyebalkan.  _ Well _ , dia tetap manis dan menggemaskan, tapi dia menyebalkan.

Jongin hanya penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Do Kyungsoo di kampus setelah ini. Apa dia akan meminta maaf begitu saja? Tidak. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan melakukan itu.

Apa dia akan membiarkan Meokmul diam dengan Jongin selamanya? Tapi dia tak mungkin melakukan itu. Siapa yang tega membiarkan anjingnya pergi?

" _ Lets just see _ ."

Jongin mendengus. Menyeringai sendiri sambil mengusap bulu lembut Meokmul. Toben sudah bermain dengan Monggu di ruang tamu dan hari sudah sangat larut. Dia harus tidur dan memastikan untuk tidak membuat segalanya mudah bagi Do Kyungsoo esok hari.  _ Crush _ atau tidak, Jongin tak peduli. ( _ or so he thought _ ).

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Kim Jongin, bisa minta waktumu sebentar?"

Wajahnya tak menunjukkan sedikit pun minat. Ia berdiri dengan tubuh tegak dan dagu terangkat di ambang pintu ruang gym, tempat puluhan atlet turnamen saat ini sedang berolahraga.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya diatas treadmill dan mengangkat satu alis. Beberapa temannya yang mungkin masih mengingat Do Kyungsoo melotot kaget, beberapa bahkan menutup mulut, terkejut atas fakta bahwa kapten tim mereka kenal pemuda itu.

Di sudut lain ruangan Kyungsoo bisa lihat tim sepak bola kampusnya juga. Park Chanyeol sempat menatapnya dan Jongin bergantian dengan mata besarnya yang bodoh tapi kemudian berpaling takut saat Kyungsoo dengan sengaja mengarahkan pandangan padanya.

"Tunggu aku di luar."

Jongin menjawab singkat dan ia baru sadar suaranya terdengar begitu jelas. Saat ia melihat sekeliling, ia memutar bola matanya malas melihat seluruh manusia di dalam ruangan super besar ini bersama sama diam, menatap ia dan Kyungsoo dengan wajah shock.

Ia mulai mendengar bisik bisik lagi saat sudah berjalan menuju pintu. Sesuatu seperti "wah, jongin kenal anak itu" dan "apa kapten membuat masalah dengannya?" atau bahkan "ada apa? kenapa kalian semua diam? apa yang aku lewatkan?" bergantian menyapa telinganya. Pengaruh Kyungsoo pada seluruh anggota timnya dan tim Chanyeol tertanya sebesar ini. Jongin hanya berdecak. Memutar bola mata sekali lagi. 

Dia tiba diluar dan seringainya otomatis muncul saat ia menemukan Do Kyungsoo disana berdiri menatapnya dengan -lagi lagi- wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf aku harus menerima maafmu dalam keadaan penuh keringat begini. Aku jadi tidak enak."

Ia mendekat sambil mengusapkan handuk kecilnya di sekitar pelipis. Beberapa orang yang lewat jelas jelas menatapnya dengan wajah cerah. Jongin hanya balas dengan senyum kecil seadanya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Kyungsoo terlihat malas bicara. Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu berbalik.

" _ Well, goodbye then _ ."

Katanya,sambil mulai melangkah untuk pergi. Tapi kemudian suara Kyungsoo yang sayangnya masih sangat tenang, menghentikannya dari belakang.

"Aku datang untuk meminta apa yang menjadi hak ku. Apapun yang kau harapkan semalam bukan sesuatu yang wajib ku patuhi karena menurut ucapanmu, kita tak saling kenal, dan menurut pemikiranku, aku hanya bicara fakta. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau merasa begitu sakit hati hingga dengan percaya dirinya memintaku untuk memohon maaf dan membawa anjing ku pergi sebagai sandera karena  _ please _ , itu dramatis sekali. Kau terlalu banyak menonton serial televisi."

wow. sudah manis, menggemaskan, pemberani,  _ savage _ pula. Jongin pastinya sudah jatuh Cinta setengah mati jika saja kalimat kalimat yang keluar dari bibir nya yang penuh dan merah tidak menjengkelkan.

"Aku berhak mendapatkan maaf karena kau sudah bicara dengan amat kasar-

"Aku bicara fakta. Jika itu terdengar kasar di telingamu harusnya kau tak melakukan apa yang kau lakukan beberapa bulan lalu karena ucapanku datang dari perbuatanmu."

Jongin menatapnya lama. Heran bagaimana seseorang bisa selalu menjawab begini. Bagaimana ia selalu punya sesuatu untuk diucapkan. 

Dihadapannya Do Kyungsoo tak gentar. Ia tak gemetar karena gugup atau takut, tidak bersemu seperti yang kebanyakan terjadi pada orang lain saat bicara dengan Jongin, tidak kelihatan ingin mengakhiri lomba saling tatap mereka di waktu dekat.

"Aku masih tak mau."

Itu kalimat final yang Jongin katakan. Dibarengi seringai malas dan tangannya yang ia lipat didepan dada.

"Kau bisa ucapkan apapun yang kau mau, aku masih tetap dengan kalimatku kemarin; kau minta maaf dengan tulus, Meokmul kembali."

Dengan itu ia bergerak pergi. Merasa ucapan Kyungsoo tentang betapa dramatisnya ia benar juga. Tapi ia tak peduli.

"Kau bahkan tak meminta maaf pada temanku karena kejadian beberapa bulan lalu dan sekarang mengharapkan orang lain meminta maaf padamu atas fakta yang sudah ia beberkan? Lucu sekali."

Jongin menutup mata sebentar. Menahan diri. Ia berbalik badan dan menatap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau mungkin tak tahu dan tak peduli ini, tapi biar ku informasikan, aku tidak terlibat. Aku tidak mengolok temanmu, tidak menertawainya, tidak pula merekam kejadian itu dengan ponselku."

Dia menekankan setiap kata. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola mata dan mem _ benarkan letak tali ranselnya di pundak. _

_ " _ Yeah. Kau tak terlibat. Kau hanya sedang tidur di sana sambil berdiri dengan mata terbuka.  _ Whateve _ r. "

Lalu ia pergi begitu saja. Berlalu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh dan Jongin kehilangan kata kata. Ia memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh dengan sumpah serapah tertahan di mulut. Baru tersadar ia sudah berdiri disana cukup lama saat terdengar suara tawa menggelegar Chanyeol dari dalam ruangan.

Di titik ini, dia yakin _ crush _ nya pada Do Kyungsoo akan semakin menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Tapi tidakkah kau pikir dia benar? Kau bersikap super dramatis saat ini."

Bahkan di tengah sibuk jemarinya dengan  _ stick game _ , Sehun masih bisa bicara seperti itu. Yifan dan Chanyeol di belakang hanya mengiyakan, menambahkan ini itu, Jongin rasanya ingin melempar  _ stick  _ miliknya ke kepala mereka satu persatu.

Ketiga sahabatnya itu sudah tahu. Selain karena mereka melihat sendiri bagaimana Kyungsoo mendatanginya beberapa hari lalu di ruang gym, Jongin juga sudah cerita.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Jongin diam di asrama SNU untuk turnamen, dan Do Kyungsoo mendatanginya di setiap hari. Masih tidak mau meminta maaf, hanya datang untuk meminta Meokmul sambil mengumpatinya. Jongin masih kokoh diatas pendiriannya.

"Kau bersikap seperti kau punya _ crush _ padanya." Sehun mendengus. Untuk yang satu itu, Jongin tak bisa menjawab.

"Tidak, Hun. Dia hanya terlalu kekanakan."

"Kalian tidak mengerti."

" _ Then make us _ ."

Chanyeol menyahut dengan suaranya yang menggelegar.

"Karena jika kau ingin bilang bahwa kau sakit hati setelah dia berkata kau sudah membully Baekhyun dan kau memutuskan untuk menculik anjingnya sebagai balasan, aku akan tetap berada di atas opiniku; kau berlebihan."

Yifan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "kau jadi bicara banyak hal bermanfaat sejak dekat dengan Baekhyun, ya?" tapi Jongin tak peduli.

"Kembalikan saja, Bro."

Sehun bicara lagi sambil dengan santainya mengalahkan avatar Jongin dan melempar  _ Stick Game _ nya ke lantai, menyeringai menatap Yifan yang hanya memutar bola mata dan mengeluarkan selembar uang kusut dari dalam saku, membayar taruhan.

"Masalahnya disini adalah, aku tak terlibat. Aku tak melakukan apapun hari itu. Dan dia tak tahu. Dia juga tak mau tahu. Dia bilang aku penindas dan segala macam saat yang ku inginkan hanya mendapatkan anjingku kembali. Kau pikir siapa yang tidak kesal?"

Jongin mengomel sendiri. Menatap ketiga kawannya bergantian seolah menunggu jawaban penuh dukungan. Tapi mereka hanya diam. Memandangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Yang pertama, biar ku perjelas, Toben adalah anjingku. Dia berada dalam tanggung jawabmu karena kau membuatnya terkena jamur setelah membawanya bermain ke taman penuh lumpur. Dan masih berada dalam tanggung jawabmu selama dia di karantina tiga minggu penuh di Vet karena kau tidak becus merawatnya di rumahmu. Aku memang tak akur dengan Toben tapi dia tetap milikku. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengoceh panjang lebar. Dihadiahi tawa malas Yifan dan Sehun. Jongin melempar bantal sofa ke wajahnya tapi ia tak mau berhenti.

"Kedua, bukankah diam saja saat ada orang lain yang ditindas juga hal buruk? Kau bisa menghentikan teman temanmu mengingat kau adalah kapten tim dan semua orang segan padamu tapi kau tidak melakukan apapun."

"Itu karena aku tak ingin terlibat-

"Tapi tetap saja-

"Terakhir kali ku periksa, kau adalah pusat masalah karena kau mengaku tidak mengenalnya didepan semua orang saat ia sudah berdiri dengan sekotak coklat di tangan-”

"Itu karena aku gugup dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa didepan Baekhyun, bodoh!"

"Dan pura pura tidak mengenalinya adalah sesuatu yg benar untuk dilakukan saat gugup?"

"Hey!"

"Ssssst sudah." Yifan memutuskan untuk menengahi saat dirasa adu mulut Chanyeol dan Jongin semakin membesar. Sehun terbahak di sampingnya.

"Kembalikan anjingnya, Jongin. Aku mungkin tak kenal dia, aku juga tak di sana saat dia memarahi kalian semua dan melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya punya hewan peliharaan. Kau pikir kau akan senang jika seseorang membawa Monggu pergi begitu saja?"

Yifan bahkan tak bicara dengan wajah serius. Dia masih tersenyum kecil sambil mengunyah sebungkus snack di tangannya, tapi ia tetap terdengar berbeda. Mungkin karena dia lebih tua, Jongin juga tak tahu, yang jelas mematuhi nasihat Yifan terasa jauh lebih mudah daripada mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Untuk beberapa detik, Jongin merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

" _ Okay _ ."

Ia menjawab dengan nada tak rela. Berdecak kesal saat Chanyeol meneruskan pidatonya yang tadi terpotong dan Sehun yang masih memanggilnya drama queen ditengah kalimat kalimat randomnya. Ia tak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanya bagaimana caranya mengembalikan Meokmul pada Kyungsoo tanpa terlihat menyesal. Tanpa terlihat seperti ia peduli.

Ia menghabiskan lima belas menit berpikir tapi tak ada apapun yang muncul di otaknya. Di menit ke dua puluh ia menyerah. Yifan dan Sehun masih sibuk bermain game dan Chanyeol sudah menata tiga kasur lantai di depan televisi -karena ini adalah salah satu malam 'menginap bersama sebelum bertanding' mereka- saat Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi mengganti pakaian dan mencuci muka. 

Terserah. Apa kata nanti. Sekarang ia perlu tidur lebih awal karena besok adalah pertandingan pertamanya melawan Universitas lain di turnamen. Masalah Kyungsoo bisa menunggu.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan, dia punya banyak tugas untuk dikerjakan, tapi disinilah ia sekarang. Duduk diantara Baekhyun dan Jongdae di baris belakang kursi penonton lapangan sepak bola indoor kampus yang super luas. Menonton pertandingan pembukaan antara Yonsei, pemegang piala turnamen tahun lalu, dan SNU sang tuan rumah.

Dan pertandingan belum dimulai. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah merasa ingin menangis karena demi tuhan tempat ini sangat ramai dan ia benci keramaian. Baekhyun memaksanya datang karena kebetulan mereka bertiga sedang tidak ada kelas, dan karena anak itu ingin menonton Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo awalnya menolak. Tapi kemudian jongdae bilang keduanya akan memberitahu suatu rahasia besar jika ia bersedia datang. Dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya malas dan tak berminat, tapi ia penasaran.

"Katakan padaku apa rahasianya sekarang."

Ia mengatakan itu tepat sedetik setelah peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan berbunyi. Jongdae fokus menonton. Baekhyun menatapnya kesal.

"Haruskah kau bertanya sekarang?"

"Yup."

Kyungsoo menjawab singkat. Pada dasarnya ia memang tak suka sepak bola tapi ia berniat untuk menonton kali ini, namun saat ia melihat didepan sana Kim keparat Jongin berhadapan dengan Chanyeol untuk penentuan sisi koin -karena mereka adalah kapten masing masing tim- minatnya hilang seketika.

Jadi lebih baik bicara. Atau apapun. Lakukan apapun selain menonton pertandingan karena Kyungsoo berani bersumpah pada seluruh dewa bahwa ia muak pada pemuda sok keren itu. Kyungsoo benci setengah mati.

"Well, rahasianya tak terlalu besar. Ini hal sepele menurutku. Hehe."

"Hm. Katakan."

Untuk sejenak Kyungsoo bisa melihat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Dia kelihatan gugup entah untuk alasan apa. Kyungsoo menunggu.

"Uh... Aku pergi kencan bersama Chanyeol kemarin."

Kyungsoo merasakan kedua matanya melebar.

"Dan kami berangkat bersama tadi pagi. Dia menjemputku."

"Kau... Apa?"

Jongdae kini sudah melepas mata dari lapangan. Pindah menatap kedua kawannya. Baekhyun menunduk dan bermain dengan jarinya sendiri dan Kyungsoo sedang memandangnya tak percaya. Jongdae ingin tertawa keras karena wajah takut Baekhyun sangatlah memprihatinkan.

"Kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Tidak! T-tidak, Soo! Uh... Maksudku belum. Ya. Belum. Kami hanya memutuskan untuk pergi keluar bersama. D-dia yang mengajakku kencan."

Kyungsoo diam. Mencoba mencerna apapun yang ia dengar. Memasang masangkan  _ puzzle _ di kepala dan menyambung titik titik. Berusaha menemukan alasan paling tepat atas mengapa Baekhyun pergi kencan dengan Chanyeol saat segalanya sudah jelas sejak awal bahwa pemuda tinggi itu adalah seorang bajingan dan dia tak pantas mendapatkan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mencoba mencari jawaban dan sayang sekali satu satunya yang ia temukan adalah; karena Baekhyun bodoh.

"Kyungsoo, dengar. Aku tahu kau peduli padaku. Kau selalu ingin aku mendapat yang terbaik. Tapi dengarkan penjelasanku, oke? Chanyeol tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Dia sudah ceritakan semua. Kenapa dia diam saja saat aku datang memberinya coklat di hari _ Valentine _ beberapa bulan lalu, kenapa dia bilang dia tak mengenalku, kenapa dia tak melakukan apapun saat teman temannya mengolok ku. Dia bahkan meminta maaf dengan tulus berkali kali sebelum beberapa hari lalu aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya tapi kau tak tahu karena aku tak cerita."

Kyungsoo masih diam dengan alis bertaut. Mendengarkan dengan seksama meski rasanya sulit karena seluruh penonton berteriak sekitar dua detik sekali. Baekhyun terus bicara. Menceritakan segalanya. Kenapa Chanyeol begini, Chanyeol begitu. Dia tak percaya ia sedang berada dalam obrolan serius seperti ini di tengah huru hara pertandingan sepak bola. Tapi kemudian wajah yakin Baekhyun membuatnya diam. Sahabatnya itu kelihatan sangat yakin, kelihatan ingin sekali Kyungsoo mengerti, kelihatan bersinar saat ceritanya tiba pada bagian dimana mereka berkencan. Kyungsoo tak bisa lakukan apapun.

Dengan satu helaan nafas ia menegakkan tubuh. Baekhyun menatapnya takut takut seperti khawatir akan reaksi atau jawaban Kyungsoo setelah sejak tadi diam mendengarkan.

"Kau tak marah, kan?"

Suaranya kecil dan Kyungsoo memutar bola mata, menahan diri agar tak menunjukkan wajah prihatin dan membawa sahabatnya itu kedalam pelukannya. 

"Aku marah." dia diam sebentar. Ingin tertawa saat Baekhyun terkesiap dan bibirnya melengkung sedih.

"Tapi kau terlihat bahagia. Jadi aku tak marah lagi."

Ia menunjukkan satu senyum berbentuk hati nya yang lebar dan manis. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh dan melotot padanya. Sebelum kemudian merengek sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dengan bisikan "terimakasih kyungsoo aku menyayangimu" berkali kali hingga Jongdae memprotes dan memintanya diam. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa.

"Hanya bilang padaku jika kalian resmi pacaran nanti dan bilang padaku jika dia menyakitimu. Biar aku yang urus bagian itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Dan baru saja keduanya hendak kembali fokus pada permainan, peluit wasit berbunyi. Paruh pertama pertandingan selesai dengan Yonsei memimpin angka. 2-1. Baekhyun berteriak kecewa dan Jongdae mengomel lagi disampingnya "kau sibuk menggosip sejak tadi dan ikut kecewa saat Chanyeol kalah, huh?!" tapi anak itu hanya menjulurkan lidah dan Jongdae melakukan hal yang sama.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia benci Park Chanyeol dan seluruh anggota tim sepak bola kampusnya -seluruh atlet di dunia  _ basically _ \- tapi melihat Kim Jongin berlari ke arah tim dan pelatihnya sambil melempar  _ flying kiss _ dan kedipan mata pada penonton dengan senyum cerah membuatnya mual. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kyungsoo berdoa supaya tim Chanyeol memenangkan pertandingan di paruh kedua. Kim Jongin tak pantas tersenyum begitu saat Kyungsoo masih gelisah merindukan anjingnya setiap hari.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Tim Kim Jongin menang.

Kyungsoo pergi dari lapangan dengan wajah masam tanpa peduli teriakan Baekhyun dan Jongdae saat semua orang berteriak melakukan selebrasi.

Pesta Selebrasi sebenarnya sangat tidak diperlukan. Ini hanya pertandingan pembuka -beberapa bahkan menyebutnya pertandingan persahabatan- tapi teman temannya memaksa. Jongin tak terlalu suka pesta. Dia sempat menolak, tapi seluruh anggota tim dan pelatihnya memaksa. Pada akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk mengalah. Toh teman temannya selalu mampu adakan pesta. Dia menyumbang juga, asal kau tahu.

Pesta diadakan di aula Fakultas Kedokteran. Jongin tak tahu bagaimana teman temannya melakukan ini semua, yang pasti tepat pada pukul sembilan malam keesokan hari setelah pertandingan, segalanya sudah siap. Mereka punya setiap hal yang dibutuhkan termasuk izin dari pihak Badan Mahasiswa dan Universitas. Semua orang yang berkenan bisa datang. Saat Jongin melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, puluhan wajah asing adalah yang pertama kali ia temui. Tapi beberapa orang menatapnya penuh takjub. Beberapa gadis bahkan terang terangan berteriak saat ia membalas tatapan mereka dengan bungkukan sederhana dan senyum kecil.  _ Well _ , dia kapten tim sepak bola terbaik di kota.  _ What's new _ ?

" _ Hello, King _ ."

Sehun menyapanya dengan pose ala pelayan, Chanyeol dan Yifan merangkulnya sambil ucapkan selamat berkali kali. Untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja kalah, Chanyeol tak terlihat sedih sama sekali.

"Aku memang cinta sepak bola. Tapi darah lebih kental dari air. Sepupuku yang tampan ini tetap diatas segalanya."

Begitu jawabannya saat Jongin bertanya. Ia pura pura ingin muntah saat Chanyeol merangkulnya lagi dengan senyum secerah Mentari.

"Wow. Do Kyungsoo datang?"

Keempatnya tengah mengobrol di salah satu sudut ruangan saat tiba tiba Yifan berucap takjub sambil menatap ke satu arah. Yang lain mengikuti pandangannya dan Jongin mengernyit bingung mendapati teman temannya menatap Do Kyungsoo -yang baru saja masuk dengan Byun Baekhyun dan seorang pemuda lain- dengan wajah takjub. Karena apa hebatnya Do Kyungsoo mendatangi pesta?

"Apa yang salah?"

Jongin bergumam. Sehun menoleh padanya dengan cepat sambil melotot dramatis.

"Well, dia tak pernah suka  _ sport _ . Tak pernah suka atlet lebih tepatnya. Dia tak pernah datang menonton pertandingan jika bukan Baekhyun yang memaksa. Menemukannya di pesta selebrasi begini tentu adalah hal besar."

Kernyit di dahi Jongin semakin dalam. Dia menatap Sehun tajam.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang terkenal di kampus ini. Kau memperhatikannya? Kau menyukainya?"

Kini giliran Sehun juga Chanyeol dan Yifan yang menatapnya aneh. Jongin sendiri agak terkejut atas pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan nada menuduh dalam suaranya tapi ia berusaha terlihat tenang.

" _ Dude _ , kenapa kau marah?"

Sehun balik membentak. Chanyeol disampingnya tertawa dan Jongin ikut terkekeh. Dengan senyum canggung ia menjawab " _ Sorry _ hun aku hanya sangat membencinya" tapi sahabatnya itu hanya mendengus.

Yifan diam. Dia menyeringai kecil. Tatapannya berarti sesuatu tapi Jongin pura pura tak lihat.

"Chanyeol sudah suka Baekhyun sejak lama. Dia tahu segalanya. Do Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Byun Baekhyun sejak kecil jadi Chanyeol tahu. Dan jika Chanyeol tahu maka aku juga tahu."

Terlepas dari keheranannya atas mengapa Do Kyungsoo tiba tiba datang jika memang ia tak suka segala hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan sport, Jongin hanya mengangguk. Berusaha tak peduli meski dia sebenarnya sedikit tersinggung karena dirinya juga seorang atlet.

Sejenak ia berpikir tentang betapa masuk akal segalanya sekarang. Do Kyungsoo tak bersikap ramah padanya di pertemuan pertama mereka karena mungkin selain ia kesal atas fakta bahwa Jongin adalah satu diantara puluhan anggota tim sepak bola yang ada disana saat Baekhyun di olok olok, ia juga kesal karena memang pada dasarnya Jongin adalah seorang atlet.

Aneh.

"Omong omong, anjingnya sudah kau kembalikan?"

Sehun bertanya sesaat setelahnya. Dan sebelum Jongin bahkan punya waktu untuk membuka mulut, Chanyeol sudah mendengus keras.

"Belum. Aku masih melihat anjing malang itu di sofanya semalam saat menjemput Toben."

Kemudian ketiganya kembali mencecar Jongin dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sehun kembali memanggilnya dramatis dan Chanyeol bilang dia kekanakan. Yifan menggeleng kepala sambil mengomelinya.

"Kau beruntung aku tak bilang apa apa pada Baekhyun dan kurasa Do Kyungsoo juga tak bercerita. Karena jika Baekhyun tahu sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti ini, dia akan menangis dan mungkin menjauhiku karena  _ unfortunately _ , kau adalah sepupuku."

Begitu Chanyeol mengomel. Jongin memutar bola matanya. Bosan setengah mati.

"Aku sudah berencana untuk mengembalikannya. Kalian bertiga diam. Ocehan kalian sama sekali tak membantu."

Sehun membalasnya dengan tendangan kecil di kaki.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sekarang saja? Dia sedang sendiri." anak itu mengarahkan dagu ke tempat Kyungsoo berdiri seorang diri di dekat sebuah meja penuh makanan. Jongin diam menimbang nimbang apa ia perlu mengatakannya sekarang. Chanyeol sudah melesat mencari Baekhyun dan mungkin ia juga perlu segera bergerak dan menyelesaikan apapun yang perlu diselesaikan.

Saat ia pergi mendekat ke arah dimana Kyungsoo berdiri, sekali lagi ia bisa lihat Yifan sedang menatapnya sambil menahan senyum.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Ia membalik badan dengan tangan menyentuh dada dan mengumpat dengan suara tertahan saat menemukan Jongin didepannya.

"Kalau yang kau maksud dengan bicara adalah permintaan maaf dariku, lupakan saja dan pergilah."

Jongin menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Menghela nafas karena Do Kyungsoo sangatlah menyebalkan.

"Aku tak percaya manusia sepertimu benar-benar ada. Kau kasar, keras kepala, selalu berpikir negatif pula. Bagaimana mungkin kau menjalani hidup dengan itu semua?"

jongin bersumpah niat awalnya tadi adalah datang dan bicara dengan singkat, mengajaknya bertemu untuk memberikan Meokmul, dan selesai. Bukan berceramah begini. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri.

" _ Cut the crap here _ . Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau mau bicara tentang betapa bahagianya kau kini karena sudah lebih dari tujuh hari berhasil menyandera anjingku sebagai bentuk balas dendam kekanakanmu atas komentarku saat itu?"

Kyungsoo kini bicara dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada dan dagu terangkat. Surainya yang agak coklat terlihat lembut bahkan dari kejauhan. ( _ Wait,what? _ )

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. Alisnya berkerut dan ia berusaha untuk fokus lagi.

Tapi kemudian saat ia hendak mengutarakan maksudnya, sosok tinggi yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Kyungsoo sejak tadi mulai mendekat. Ia berhenti di jarak sekitar satu meter. Jongin menaikkan satu alis. Pria tersebut kelihatan sedang ingin menyapa Kyungsoo tapi menahan diri karena saat ini Kyungsoo sedang bicara dengannya.

Mencoba untuk jadi orang sopan, Jongin memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kau punya janji dengan seseorang?"

Kyungsoo berkerut kening.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh tidak. Hanya saja pria dibelakangmu terus terusan melihat kemari dan aku pikir mungkin kau bisa memintanya menunggu sebentar jika memang ia temanmu dan kau ada janji dengannya."

Jongin mengedikkan bahu acuh. Kyungsoo menoleh perlahan, dan sumpah demi tuhan, Jongin melihatnya tersenyum...

Sungguh. Do Kyungsoo tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tahu dia Jongin melihat ia tersenyum.

"W-woobin?"

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat si pria tinggi dengan wajah bersinar seperti aktor aktor di televisi itu balas tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat. Kedua alis Jongin menyatu lagi. Ia melihat keduanya dengan seksama.

"Kau menunggu sejak tadi?"

"Uh... Tidak. Aku baru saja datang dan berpikir untuk bicara denganmu saat temanku bilang kau datang. Kuharap kau tak sibuk."

Dia yang dipanggil Woobin tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuk. Seperti sedang malu malu. Jongin mendecih. Klasik.

"Aku... tidak mengganggu kan?"

Oh ya! Kau sangat mengganggu! Jongin ingin jawab. Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan semangat ditempatnya. Masih tersenyum dan Jongin baru sadar senyumnya membentuk hati. Terlihat manis. Jongin ingin marah.

"Tak apa. Aku sedang tidak sibuk. Kau mau bicara diluar?"

_ What _ ? 

"Oke."

"Hey-

Kemudian tanpa menoleh sedikitpun anak itu pergi. Berjalan bersisian dengan si Pria Woobin mengabaikan Jongin seolah olah ia tak ada disana. Keduanya berjalan ke salah satu sudut ruangan yang nampak sepi. Jongin merasakan dagunya jatuh ke lantai. Ia tak percaya ia baru saja diperlakukan seperti ini.

Jongin meninggalkan teman temannya dan membuat banyak pertimbangan di dalam kepala untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan ini yang ia dapatkan? Ditinggalkan begitu saja untuk orang lain ( _ whoever the fuck he was _ ) padahal ia sudah mengajak bicara terlebih dahulu?

Sejenak ia memejamkan mata. Berusaha meredam emosi. Ia tahu ia sempat tertarik pada Kyungsoo berkat aksi kerennya di hari  _ Valentine _ beberapa bulan lalu. Ia tahu ia punya  _ crush _ pada Kyungsoo dan bahagia bukan main saat pemuda itu membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk memberikan Toben padanya. Ia sadar akan semua ini tapi ia pikir itu sudah berakhir. Jongin pikir apapun jenis perasaan yang ia punya pada Kyungsoo telah berakhir seiring berjalannya waktu karena anak itu menyebalkan setengah mati. Tapi ternyata ia salah.

Karena melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya membuat perutnya berputar sedemikian rupa. Rasanya ia ingin terbang dan memohon pada apapun yang ada di atas sana untuk menghentikan waktu karena senyum Kyungsoo Indah tak tertandingi.

Tapi kemudian ia juga melihat Kyungsoo berjalan bersama orang lain -seorang pria dengan wajah super biasa dan tidak terlalu keren- dan Jongin merasa ingin marah. Ia ingin mengumpat keras keras dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi supaya bicara dengannya saja dan bukan dengan pria lain.

Jongin benci pada dirinya sendiri untuk semua ini.

Dengan langkah malas ia berjalan kembali menuju kedua temannya yang masih berdiri di tempat merek tadi dan menyambar minuman kaleng di tangan Sehun tanpa bicara apapun. Yang lebih muda menatapnya tak terima dan memprotes tapi Jongin tak peduli. Yifan hanya diam dan mengamatinya dengan alis bertaut, Jongin juga masih tak peduli.

Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya betapa menyebalkannya Do Kyungsoo dan segala yang ada pada dirinya. Tentang wajahnya yang manis dan senyum berbentuk hatinya dan surai lembutnya yang amat sangat mengganggu pandangan.

Ia menghabiskan hampir lima belas menit untuk memikirkan hal hal tak penting ini. Sepuluh menit selanjutnya ia habiskan dengan menghela nafas dan mendengus oleh pikirannya sendiri tanpa ia sadari sampai Sehun memberinya tatapan aneh tapi lagi lagi ia tak peduli. Kedua kawannya sudah membuat obrolan lain tanpa repot repot mengajaknya karena ia sama sekali tak menjawab saat ditanyai apapun.

Minumannya sudah hampir habis dan ia berpikir untuk mengambil yang baru di sudut ruangan saat tiba tiba Kyungsoo datang menghampiri. Berdiri dihadapannya seolah tak terjadi apa apa.

"Hey."

Dia menyapa. Tidak membentak. Tidak dengan nada arogan yang biasanya selalu ia lakukan. Tapi ia juga tak tersenyum dan tidak menunjukkan wajah ramah. Namun setidaknya ini adalah perubahan. Dan Jongin benci fakta bahwa dia seperti ini setelah bicara dengan si pria bernama Woobin. Apapun hubungan mereka, Jongin pikir mereka berdua sangat kekanakan. Ew.

"Kau mau bicara apa tadi?"

Dari sudut matanya Jongin bisa lihat Sehun melotot kaget. Tak berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya sedikitpun. Yifan menatap ia dan Kyungsoo bergantian dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tidak jadi."

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. Kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa satu katapun. Sehun dan Yifan segera mengikuti. Ia sempat lihat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening dan membuka mulut untuk bicara sesuatu tapi ia tak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak.

Ia tiba di rumah tengah malam dengan perasaan tak karuan dan kekesalan atas entah apa yang masih menguasai diri. 

Berpikir tentang bagaimana ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo lantas mengedikkan bahu dan pergi begitu saja tadi, Jongin terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah tahu ia bisa sedramatis ini.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Berjalan seorang diri di sepanjang koridor koridor universitas memang selalu menjadi hal yang paling ia sukai selain membaca buku. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya sejak sekian lama dia merasa hal tersebut tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh banyak hal. Dia sedang marah pada Baekhyun karena anak itu tak datang pada jadwal menonton film mingguan mereka karena punya kencan dengan Park Chanyeol. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah tiba di Bioskop dan menunggu. Ia baru dikabari setelah dua puluh menit diam seperti orang bodoh disana. Saat ia bercerita pada Jongdae, anak itu malah membela Baekhyun dan membuat moodnya semakin memburuk. Kyungsoo mendiamkan mereka sampai hari ini.

Dia juga berpikir tentang kim jong-in yang berubah dan bersikap tak biasa sejak tiga hari lalu. Pemuda itu tak menanggapinya sama sekali. Tidak mengumpatinya balik saat di marahi, tidak menjawab kata katanya, hanya pergi begitu saja setiap kali Kyungsoo menghampiri. Ia mulai panik. Berpikir apa mungkin Kim Jongin sudah malas meladeninya dan memutuskan untuk menjadikan Meokmul miliknya sendiri untuk selamanya. Kyungsoo menggeram sendiri mengingat hal itu.

Tujuannya kali ini adalah ruang Sepak bola indoor. Ia ditugaskan oleh ketua klub musiknya untuk menjemput dua anggota klub yang kebetulan adalah anggota tim sepak bola juga karena mereka punya latihan vokal mendadak dan tidak terjadwal. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Tak mengerti kenapa di antara puluhan anggota harus ia yang melakukan ini. Tak mengerti pula kenapa ia harus menjemput saat sudah jelas kedua anggita tersebut punya sepasang kaki untuk berjalan. Rasanya malas tak terkira. Ruang olahraga, apapun jenisnya, adalah yang paling ia benci selama ini. 

"Bisa aku bicara dengan Lu Han dan Kim Minseok?"

Ia bertanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi andalannya pada seorang anak yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di pintu masuk. Kyungsoo tak tahu siapa dia tapi anak itu kelihatan terkejut saat menatapnya, dan Buru Buru berlari kedalam, berteriak memanggil nama kedua orang yang Kyungsoo maksud. Tapi ia tak heran. Namanya dikenal baik oleh hampir seluruh anggota tim sepak bola kampus sejak kejadian hari valentine beberapa bulan lalu.

Kyungsoo menunggu cukup lama. Mulai bosan sendiri di menit ke sepuluh. Ia melihat kedalam lapangan yang pintunya memang terbuka lebar dan memutar bola matanya malas saat menemukan Kim Jongin berlarian di salah satu dari ketiga lapangan yang berjejer dengan bola di kaki. Rupanya tim si brengsek itu juga sedang berlatih.

Kyungsoo tak pernah mengerti bagaimana sistem perlombaan ini berjalan, tapi untuk ukuran sebuah turnamen tingkat negeri, mereka semua terlihat sangat santai berlatih bersisian dengan tim tim dari Universitas lain. Beberapa bahkan mengobrol atau bahkan tertawa bersama. Sangat random. Warna Jersey mereka bermacam macam. Menyakiti mata.

"Sedang apa dia disini?"

Ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara dari dalam. Mengernyit melihat Kim Jongin sudah berhenti berlatih dan kini menatapnya dari kejauhan (karena memang jarak lapangan kedua dan pintu cukup jauh) dengan nafas memburu dan tubuh dipenuhi keringat.  _ Gross _ .

"O-oh. Kyungsoo? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Park Chanyeol tiba tiba datang. Tersenyum kaku. Kyungsoo berdecih. Ini pertama kalinya pemuda jangkung itu bicara langsung padanya. Dia bahkan tak pernah berani menatap Kyungsoo sebelum sebelumnya meski sedang dekat dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memahaminya, sih. Dia pasti malu karena kesan pertamanya di mata Kyungsoo sangat buruk.  _ You know, that Valentine day thing _ .

"Aku mencari Lu Han dan Kim Minseok."

"Ah... Mereka sedang di ruang ganti. Sebentar. Biar kupanggilkan."

Park Chanyeol tersenyum. Terlalu lebar bagi Kyungsoo tapi ia tak peduli.

"Kau mencari seseorang? Kukira mau memarahi kami lagi seperti saat itu."

Sekali lagi Jongin bicara. Kali ini lebih keras dan pemuda itu bicara sambil tersenyum mengolok. Kyungsoo bisa dengar suara tawa dari beberapa anak lain samar samar. Mereka terdengar seperti ingin tertawa tapi takut.

" _ Guys _ , tertawa saja jika ingin. Tak perlu takut." Jongin bicara pada teman temannya. Kyungsoo pura pura tak dengar.

"Dia hanya sebesar ini. Kalian takut padanya?"

Kali ini suara tawa mereka terdengar lebih keras dan disertai percaya diri. Kyungsoo mendengus. Jongin pikir ia akan terpengaruh dan berteriak marah? Dia berpikir dia akan berhasil mempermalukan Kyungsoo di depan orang orang ini?  _ Try harder, fucker _ .

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Maaf kami lama. Kamar mandi umum sedang penuh."

Lu Han datang tak lama kemudian. Disusul Kim Minseok dibelakangnya. Berlari agak terburu ke arah Kyungsoo dengan rambut masih basah. Aroma  _ shampoo _ mereka memenuhi indera penciuman Kyungsoo saat sudah tiba di depannya.

"Tak apa. Aku diminta Ketua datang menjemput kalian karena kita punya kelas mendadak. Dia bilang kalian tak bisa dihubungi seharian. Kebetulan sekali latihan kalian selesai."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sopan. Formalitas. Dia kenal keduanya karena berada di klub yang sama tapi tak seberapa dekat. Lu Han mengangguk dan siap untuk pergi. Kim Minseok berlari cepat mengambil perlengkapannya dan kembali dengan senyum mengembang.

"Han! Minseok!"

Kim Jongin bersuara lagi. Menghentikan langkah kaki Lu Han dan Kim Minseok seketika. Kyungsoo menoleh menatap pemuda tan itu dengan iritasi yang jelas terpancar di mata. Apalagi sekarang?

"Hati hati! Telepon aku atau teman teman kalian yang lain jika tiba tiba dia mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam saku."

Sekarang hampir seluruh pemain di dalam ruangan tergelak. Kecuali Chanyeol di tempatnya yang kini menatap Jongin kaget, dan Luhan serta Kim Minseok yang menatapnya canggung. Kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Kalian semua tertawa oleh candaan seperti ini?"

Ia agak mengeraskan suaranya dan hanya satu detik terlewati, semua orang diam lagi. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala pelan, menyeringai.

" _ Losers. _ "

Dan dengan itu ia pergi. Luhan dan Minseok membuntuti di belakang. Tak berani bicara sepatah katapun.

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Aku sahabat terburuk di dunia..."

Baekhyun masih terisak. Chanyeol masih memeluknya dari samping. Berusaha menenangkan.

Dia sudah begini sejak pulang dari kampus tadi sore. Dia bilang Kyungsoo sedang marah padanya gara gara kejadian semalam. Baekhyun menyesal. Ia sedih dan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, Baekhyunie. Berhenti mengatakan itu. Kyungsoo pasti akan segera memaafkanmu."

"Tapi dia tidak mengangkat teleponku sama sekali!"

Chanyeol baru saja hendak menjawab saat pintu apartemennya dibuka dari luar dan terdengar suara panik seseorang. Saat ia dan Baekhyun sudah melepas pelukan mereka, Jongin masuk ke dalam dengan nafas memburu.

Baekhyun ingin berteriak histeris mengingat ini adalah kali pertamanya bertemu dengan teman Chanyeol diluar Universitas, dan pertama kalinya ia bertatap muka dengan sosok Kim Jongin, kapten Burning Star dari Yonsei, sepupu Chanyeol yang tenar tiada tara, tapi ia tak bisa. Anak anjing hitam kecil di gendongan Jongin mengambil seluruh perhatiannya.

"Chanyeol, maaf mengganggu. Tapi mobilku sedang di bengkel dan aku harus membawa Meokmul ke Vet."

Sebelum Baekhyun bahkan sempat ucapkan apapun, Jongin sudah meracau panjang. Wajahnya diliputi kepanikan.

"M-meokmul?"

Ia berdiri pelan. Menatap heran Jongin dan Meokmul bergantian. Dia bisa dengar Chanyeol menghela nafas disampingnya.

"Apa itu Meokmul? Milik Kyungsoo? Bagaimana ia bisa ada padamu, Jongin- _ ssi _ ?"

Suaranya jelas menunjukkan betapa bingungnya ia. Jongin terlihat speechless beberapa saat tapi kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, hendak bicara.

"Uh... Dia-

"Kita ke Vet dulu, okay? Jongin akan ceritakan nanti."

Chanyeol menyela cepat. Berkedip pada Jongin beberapa kali, mengirim sinyal. Sepupunya itu mengangguk canggung.

Mereka pergi setelah Jongin menjelaskan tentang jamur yang tiba-tiba muncul di tubuh Meokmul dan anjing manis itu menolak untuk makan seharian penuh. Baekhyun terkesiap dan ia kelihatan seperti ingin menangis tapi Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan cepat.

Ketiganya tiba di Vet dan sang Dokter mengenali Chanyeol dan Jongin seketika. Mereka kesini beberapa bulan lalu dengan keluhan sama. Toben terkena jamur juga saat itu.

"Kami menyarankan karantina. Tiga sampai empat minggu mungkin cukup. Merawatnya di rumah juga memungkinkan. Tapi terakhir kali kalian mencobanya, kesehatan anjing kalian semakin memburuk."

Begitu kata dokter. Dengan anggukan cepat dan wajah paniknya yang kini mulai diliputi kelegaan, Jongin dengan cepat menyetujui. Baekhyun sempat menatapnya tak suka dan berkata bahwa ia harus meminta izin pada Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu karena Meokmul adalah milik Kyungsoo, tapi lagi lagi Chanyeol bergerak cepat untuk menenangkannya.

"Sekarang jelaskan mengapa Meokmul bisa ada padamu. Seingatku Kyungsoo tak pernah cerita dia mengenalmu."

Ia bicara dengan bibir mengerucut. Chanyeol mati matian menahan gemas.

" _ Well _ , uh... ceritanya agak panjang."

Jongin kelihatan tak yakin. Ia menatap Chanyeol sekilas, seperti meminta persetujuan, dan sepupu nya itu mengangguk pasrah.

Dia mulai menceritakan segalanya sejak awal. Menghabiskan hampir satu setengah jam karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba melotot padanya dan marah besar. Butuh tenaga luar biasa Chanyeol untuk membuat anak itu diam.

Saat terdengar suara isak dari si pemuda pendek, Jongin dan Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa Meokmul... Kyungsoo tak bisa tenang di rumahnya tanpa Meokmul.." ia sesenggukan. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya?" sekarang melotot garang pada Jongin dengan air mata tertahan.

"A-aku...

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang ia lewati setiap hari. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa ayahnya. Kau tidak tahu hanya Meokmul yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apapun!"

Jongin diam. Sebenarnya lidahnya gatal ingin bertanya. Ucapan Baekhyun punya banyak arti dan ia penasaran. tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa.

"Ayah Kyungsoo tempramental. Dia akan pulang larut dalam keadaan mabuk dan meneriaki Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun tiba tiba bercerita. Berhenti sejenak karena ia masih terisak.

"Dia suka berteriak dan menghancurkan barang barang. Dia sering melukai Kyungsoo saat masih kecil. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah besar dan tidak dipukuli lagi, tapi tetap saja... Mendengar ayahmu mengumpatimu setiap hari tidak menyenangkan. Kyungsoo akan bermain dengan Meokmul untuk mengalihkan perhatian."

Jongin menemukan dirinya sendiri sakit hati mendengar cerita itu.

"Dia bahkan pernah sakit saat Meokmul hilang tahun lalu."

Dan untuk banyak alasan, Jongin mendengar suara jantungnya sendiri berdetak cepat. Ia tahu ia sudah kelewatan. Dia hidup bahagia dengan Minggu setiap hari, dan membawa Meokmul pergi dari pemiliknya tanpa tahu apapun.

Ia tak menyangka Meokmul harus sakit dulu untuk membuatnya sadar.

"Kembalikan Meokmul pada Kyungsoo,  _ please _ ..."

Baekhyun menunduk. Memainkan jarinya sendiri. Jongin masih kelu dan tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana tapi Chanyeol sudah menyela.

"Jongin akan mengembalikannya secepat mungkin. Berhenti menangis, oke?"

Hari itu Jongin pulang dengan hati berat. Seperti ada batu besar di atasnya. Ia memikirkan betapa Baekhyun sangat menyayangi sahabatnya sampai sampai cerita tentang Jongin yang saat itu berada di antara para anggota tim sepakbola yang mengolok olok nya sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Ia hanya fokus pada Kyungsoo. Tak salah Chanyeol cinta mati. 

Bahkan sampai ia berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang besar, rasa bersalahnya membuatnya terjaga hingga beberapa jam kemudian.

Ia ingin segera mengembalikan Meokmul pada kyungsoo. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang saat anjing manis itu sedang sakit?

_ "Fuck _ ."

Sambil menutup wajah dengan bantal ia mengumpat pelan. Andai saja ia tak bersikap kekanakan sejak awal, semua tak akan jadi seburuk ini.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Berdiri di depan rumah Kyungsoo lagi setelah sekian lama terasa seperti dejavu. Bedanya beberapa minggu lalu ia datang dengan perasaan  _ excited _ untuk bertemu anjingnya lagi, kali ini Jongin diliputi panik dan gugup. Juga rasa takut dan rasa bersalah. Ia berkeringat dingin. Tak siap atas apapun yang akan terjadi.

Ia mencoba memencet bel beberapa kali. Pagar terbuka di bunyi keempat. Kyungsoo berdiri dalam balutan kaos hitam dan celana pendek yang tak mencapai lutut. Jongin menyumpahi diri sendiri dalam hati karena masih sempat terpukau di saat saat seperti ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kernyit di dahi Kyungsoo terlihat dua kali lebih dalam dari biasanya.

"Uh... Aku ingin sampaikan sesuatu."

"Kau mau mengembalikan Meokmul padaku?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Tapi Jongin bisa dengar sedikit  _ excitement _ di nada suaranya. 

"Y-ya."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

Jongin menahan senyuman saat Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk melihat mobilnya. Kemudian bertaut alis lagi saat Jongin tak menjawab.

"Dimana Meokmul?"

"Um... Itu-

"Kau sedang main main, ya?"

"Tidak! Maksudku... Tidak. Aku serius ingin mengembalikan Meokmul padamu."

"Tapi?"

Jongin mengambil nafas panjang. Menyiapkan dirinya.

"Meokmul sakit. Dia terkena jamur. Sedang di karantina di Vet sekarang."

Lalu apa yang ia takutkan benar jadi nyata. Kyungsoo kelihatan sangat terkejut. Namun tak butuh waktu lama bagi ekspresi itu untuk berubah jadi marah. Ia menatap Jongin sangat tajam dan penuh kebencian untuk pertama kalinya. Sangat serius, untuk pertama kalinya..

"Kau tak merawatnya dengan baik."

Nadanya menuduh. Jongin refleks membela diri.

"Aku bersumpah demi tuhan aku merawat dan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa-

"Aku tak tahu,  _ okay _ ? Aku melakukan yang terbaik yang kubisa. Aku memperlakukan Meokmul seperti anjingku sendiri. Aku membawanya keluar setiap pagi. Aku tak pernah punya niatan menyakiti seekor anjing,  _ well _ , seluruh hewan pada umumnya."

Jongin bohong. Dia tahu (atau setidaknya bisa menebak) kenapa meokmul bisa terkena jamur. Beberapa hari lalu ia membawa anjing manis itu keluar untuk bermain ke taman. Sempat berhenti di sebuah rumah makan agak kumuh karena Jongin tiba-tiba ingin buang air kecil dan tak menemukan tempat lain selain restoran itu. Ia menitipkan Meokmul pada sang pemilik. Agak terkejut menemukan si anjing kecil sedang berguling guling diatas lantai restoran yang super kotor dan menjijikkan sambil menggonggong senang karena anak sang pemilik menggaruk perutnya.

Tapi ia tak ucapkan itu keras keras. Jongin tak ingin masalah lebih besar lagi.

"Kau tahu salah siapa ini? Kau tahu ini semua tak akan terjadi jika kau tak mengambilnya dariku hanya karena kesal atas komentarku?!"

Jongin terhenyak. Kyungsoo merah sampai telinga. Terlihat sangat marah. Kedua matanya berkilau tanda ia sedang menahan air mata. Benar apa yang Baekhyun bilang kemarin. Kyungsoo menyayangi Meokmul lebih dari apapun. Dan Jongin merasa sepuluh kali lipat lebih buruk.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku-

Jongin belum selesai bicara. Kyungsoo sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia sudah ingin menyerah karena berpikiran mungkin memberikan waktu untuk Baekhyun sendiri adalah hal Bagus, tapi kemudian pintu gerbang kembali terbuka. Kyungsoo memakai sebuah _ hoodie  _ coklat.

"Dimana Meokmul sekarang?"

Dia berjalan melewati Jongin masih dengan wajah keras.

"Meokmul di vet tempat Toben dan ia tertukar- Hey! Kyungsoo, tunggu! Aku bawa mobil. Kita bisa pergi bersama."

Ia menangkap pergelangan Kyungsoo cepat cepat saat pemuda itu hendak berjalan pergi. Dihadiahi tatapan tajam dan tangannya yang disentak.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Tapi, Kyungsoo-

"Kubilang aku bisa pergi sendiri!"

Dengan itu ia pergi. Tak peduli apapun yang Jongin lakukan di belakang, Kyungsoo bergerak cepat ke pemberhentian bus terdekat.

Disepanjang perjalanan (yang sesungguhnya sangat singkat karena jarak vet dan rumahnya tak begitu jauh) Baekhyun tak henti memikirkan betapa Jongin adalah seorang brengsek. Jika saja hari itu ia mengembalikan Meokmul padanya, segalanya akan selesai disana tanpa masalah lain datang seperti sekarang.

Ia sedang sangat sangat stress oleh banyak hal. baekhyun dan Jongdae yang ia diamkan, masalah di tempat kerjanya, ayahnya yang terus marah dan meminta uang, dan satu satunya sumber kebahagiaan yang ia miliki ada pada orang lain. Sedang sakit pula.

Kyungsoo tiba di Vet tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian. Menghela nafas menemukan Kim Jongin sudah berdiri didepan pintu masuk dengan wajah gelisah. Kyungsoo tak tahu itu akting atau asli, yang jelas ia sudah tak memiliki energi tersisa untuk berdebat. Jadi ia memasuki Vet tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Jongin.

Dan rasanya seperti disiram air es di tengah gurun pasir, saat ia melihat Meokmul lagi dan anjing itu menggonggong senang, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Ia rindu Meokmul. Dan ia harap anjingnya tahu itu. 

Omong omong tentang Meokmul, dia adalah anjing terbaik. Ia selalu menuruti apapun yang diperintah Kyungsoo padanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak menyangka ia juga sangat patuh pada Jongin. Meokmul bahkan tak mau bermain dengan Jongdae dan Baekhyun dan sekarang ia hanya bisa terpaku melihat Meokmul memberikan satu tangannya pada Jongin yang tersenyum cerah.

Dokter bilang mereka butuh sekitar tiga, empat, atau bahkan lima minggu untuk proses pemulihan karena jamur yang mengenai tubuhnya cukup banyak. Kyungsoo mengangguk saja.

Dia berniat pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Malas menunggu bus. Tapi Jongin berjalan satu meter di belakangnya dan ia menoleh, menatapnya tak suka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jongin kelihatan kaget. Tapi ia tersenyum. Kyungsoo merasa ia aneh.

"M-mengantarmu pulang."

"Tak perlu."

"Tapi aku ingin."

"Kim Jongin-

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku oke?"

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Jongin menghapus jarak diantara mereka, berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Untuk semua yang membuatmu kesal. Aku minta maaf karena diam saja disana beberapa bulan lalu saat teman temanku mengolok Baekhyun, aku minta maaf sudah membawa anjingmu pergi seenaknya aku bahkan tak akan berusaha membela diri untuk yang satu ini. Aku hanya sangat kekanakan. Aku juga minta maaf sudah membuatmu marah setiap hari. Aku minta maaf sudah berusaha mempermalukanmu di depan semua orang di lapangan itu sangat childish, aku menyesal. oke? Aku tak pernah bermaksud membuatmu menangis aku tak pernah ingin menyakiti Meokmul. Aku minta maaf."

Dia bicara dalam satu kali nafas. Mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan wajah gelisah. Menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya diam terpaku takut takut.

Namun detik detik berlalu, Kyungsoo masih diam. Di hitungan satu menit, pemuda dengan mata seindah langit itu malah melanjutkan jalannya dan Jongin merasakan bahunya melemas. Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah sangat membencinya. Mungkin Kyungsoo tak mau memaafkannya.

Mereka tiba di depan kediaman Kyungsoo lima belas menit kemudian. Jongin sempat kaget mendapati Kyungsoo masih berdiri di pagar rumah sambil menatapnya lama.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Wajahnya tak berekspresi. Jongin mengangguk sambil menelan ludah. Grogi.

"Jika Meokmul tak sakit, apa kau akan tetap meminta maaf begini?"

"Ya."

Jongin menjawab tanpa ragu. Kyungsoo kelihatan agak shock atas spontanitasnya.

"Aku berniat meminta maaf berkali kali. Di hari perayaan kemenangan timku pada pertandingan pembuka adalah yang pertama. Tapi tak jadi karena seseorang membawamu pergi bahkan sebelum aku sempat bicara."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Biar kupikir dulu."

Jawabannya muncul dengan cepat. Jongin tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo menunjukkan satu senyum samar.

"Sudah malam. Pulanglah."

Katanya sesaat kemudian. Jongin mengangguk. Tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat malam." ia bicara sambil melambai kecil. Mundur perlahan ke arah mobilnya.

"Apa kau akan terus bicara aneh dan tersenyum seperti itu hingga aku benar-benar memaafkanmu?" Kyungsoo mendecih.

"Kau berubah jadi aneh."

Jongin tergelak sendiri. Ia tak tahu mengapa sejak tadi ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Aku tak berubah."

Matanya menatap milik Kyungsoo lama.

"Ini diriku yang sebenarnya."

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sejak malam itu, perubahan Jongin terus terjadi, semakin menjadi, berkali kali lipat lebih menakutkan.

Saat ia tiba tiba menghampiri Kyungsoo setelah latihan dan mengajaknya mengunjungi Meokmul bersama, Kyungsoo masih bisa memaklumi. Mungkin dia hanya merasa bersalah.

Tapi kemudian Jongin mulai menyapanya di koridor saat tak sengaja bertemu. Membelikannya kopi saat berpapasan di kantin. Tersenyum padanya. Mengajaknya bertukar nomor ponsel dengan wajah merona. Kyungsoo mulai berpikiran macam macam.

Tadi pagi saat ia tiba tiba muncul didepan pagar rumah Kyungsoo dengan mobilnya dan senyum cerah, berkata bahwa ia datang untuk menjemputnya, Kyungsoo hilang akal.

Dia memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Apa kau melakukan semua ini karena masih merasa bersalah padaku telah membuat Meokmul sakit?"

Jongin menoleh. Menatapnya tak suka.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah bilang ini memang diriku yang sebenarnya. Lagipula kita sudah jadi teman."

"Jadi kau melakukan ini pada semua temanmu?"

Kyungsoo tak bisa sembunyikan iritasi pada nada suaranya.

"Ya tidak juga, Soo!"

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya padaku?"

Disana Jongin terdiam lama. 

"Uh... A-aku hanya sedang bosan. Setiap pagi aku hanya diam di asrama. Dan- dan kau temanku. Apa salahnya membantu teman sendiri?"

Kyungsoo jelas bisa lihat wajah Jongin memerah lagi (dia sering seperti ini _ by the way _ ) dan hanya diam. Tidak. Jangan berpikir macam macam.

Dia memerintah otaknya sendiri.

"Um... Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku bisa menjemputmu setiap hari."

Saat mengucapkan itu Jongin menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Kali ini ia merasa rona di wajah Jongin menular padanya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sore itu keduanya menghabiskan waktu di sebuah cafe di dekat Vet setelah mengunjungi Meokmul dan melihat perkembangannya.

Jongin memulai pembicaraan dengan satu pertanyaan sensitif. 

"Kenapa kau sangat membenci atlet?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak. Seperti sedang menimbang nimbang apakah ia perlu memberitahu atau tidak. Tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas dan Jongin disampingnya menatap penuh harap. Siap mendengarkan.

"Kebanyakan atlet membangun hidup dengan kesombongan."

"Tapi tidak sedikit pula yang membangun hidup dengan mimpi." Jongin lekas menyanggah. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

(Sejak berteman Kyungsoo sering tersenyum padanya, tapi sampai saat ini jantung Jongin masih belum terbiasa. Jantung Jongin tidak baik baik saja.)

" _ Well _ , kakak ku adalah pemain basket hebat. Dia tinggal di Amerika sekarang."

"Oh ya?" Reaksi Jongin lagi lagi mengundang senyum di bibir Kyungsoo. 

"Ya. Dia keren. Dia kaya Raya. Tapi beberapa tahun lalu ibuku ia laporkan ke pihak berwenang atas tuduhan pencurian padahal ibu hanya datang untuk berkunjung dan masuk sendiri kedalam rumahnya karena dia pikir tak apa melakukan itu di rumah anak sendiri. Ibu menabung lama untuk terbang ke amerika dan itu yang ia dapatkan. Sampai saat ini ia tak pulang. Tak pernah menelepon. Tak mengabari. Ketenaran membawanya pergi."

Kyungsoo bercerita dengan santai. Sambil mengunyah  _ cheesecake _ nya dan sesekali tersenyum. Tapi Jongin bisa melihat itu. Bisa merasakan sakit hatinya.

"Ayahku juga dulunya seorang pemain sepak bola. Dia pelatih salah satu tim di luar kota."

Jongin terang terangan menganga. Terkejut setengah mati. Kali ini Kyungsoo tertawa. Bibirnya membentuk hati. Jongin ingin mati.

"Tapi kemudian dia tak pulang karena sibuk. Pelatih selalu dapat banyak keuntungan termasuk wanita wanita malam. Ibu menemukannya tidur dengan orang lain suatu hari. Mereka berpisah. Aku membencinya hingga tulang. Tapi tak bisa lakukan apapun karena saat perceraian berlangsung, kedua orang tuaku membuat perjanjian bahwa aku baru bisa memilih sendiri kemana akan tinggal saat sudah lulus kuliah. Selebihnya, aku harus tinggal dengannya."

Sekarang wajahnya sedikit muram. Jongin kehilangan kata kata. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Segala penjabaran ini hanya terlalu mendadak.

"Maaf kau harus melalui semua itu."

Ia berbisik. Menunduk. Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi tapi ia tak tahu.

"Tak apa, Jongin. Aku sudah tak apa."

Ragu ragu Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan menyentuh milik Jongin.

Saat anak itu mendongakkan kepala lagi dan balas tersenyum, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa ia tak apa.

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ From: _ Jongin

_ Kau datang besok? _

_ To: _ Jongin

Entahlah. Besok minggu. Aku ingin bersantai di rumah dengan Meokmul.

_ From _ : Jongin

_ HEY KAU SUDAH BERJANJIIIIII:(((( _

_ To _ : Jongin

Lets just see :p

_ From _ : Jongin

_ Aku sudah bilang aku tak akan bisa menang tanpamu. _

_ To _ : Jongin

Ucapan adalah doa, bodoh.

_ From _ : Jongin

_ Ini pesan. Bukan ucapan. Tuhan tak pernah keliru. _

_ To _ : Jongin

Diam. Aku membencimu.

_ From _ : Jongin

_ Apa yang akan kudapatkan jika aku menang? _

_ To _ : Jongin

Entah.

_ To _ : Jongin

Meokmul dan Monggu jadi saudara. Bagaimana?

_ From _ : Jongin

_ Kupegang janjimu. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo tak pernah menemukan pertandingan se riuh ini selama bersekolah di SNU. Lapangan utama penuh sesak. Semua orang bersorak. Baekhyun dan Jongdae tak berhenti berteriak di telinganya setiap kali Jongin menggiring bola. Ia ingin berteriak marah. Tapi ia menahan diri.

Ini adalah pertandingan final. Turnamen akan berakhir tiga hari lagi. SNU melawan Yonsei si juara bertahan. Kyungsoo datang dengan olok olok kedua sahabatnya karena ia memakai bros burning star (tim sepakbola Yonsei) di ranselnya. Baekhyun yang sudah resmi jadi pacar Chanyeol sejak sebulan lalu memanggilnya pengkhianat. Kyungsoo menulikan telinga.

Skor berakhir imbang. Kedua tim diberi kesempatan melakukan penalti. Chanyeol gagal mencetak gol. Jongin membuat seluruh penonton bergemuruh dengan tendangan cantiknya yang berhasil menjebol gawang lawan.

Beberapa orang sudah pergi meninggalkan lapangan saat Kyungsoo turun dari barisan kursinya dan menghampiri Jongin. Ia melemparkan sebotol isotonik dan pemuda itu menangkapnya dengan senyuman.

"selamat."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Jongin hanya mengangguk. Sibuk minum isotoniknya.

Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar suara familiar dari luar. Saat ia menoleh, mulutnya menganga menemukan Sehun membawa masuk Monggu dan Meokmul bersama. Keduanya memakai jersey SNU dengan nomor punggung jongin. Kalau tidak ingat ia sedang berada di depan publik, Kyungsoo pasti sudah berlari dan memeluk mereka saking gemasnya.

"aku ingin menagih janji."

Jongin tiba tiba mendekat. Kyungsoo bisa lihat beberapa orang yang tersisa menatap mereka sambil bisik bisik. Beberapa tersenyum sendiri. Baekhyun bahkan sudah siap dengan kameranya.

"Aku memenangkan pertandingan untukmu. Monggu dan Meokmul akan jadi saudara."

Kyungsoo merasakan kedua pipinya memanas.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku, soo?"

Dan mungkin karena ia terlalu gugup, Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin saat sang kapten menjemput bibirnya dengan ciuman manis.

Ia bisa dengar baekhyun bersorak. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Beberapa saat setelahnya tiba tiba Jongin melepas pagutan mereka dan Kyungsoo menghentakkan kaki karena kesal.

"tunggu. Tapi aku adalah atlet. Kau tak keberatan?"

Dia tersenyum menawan. Kyungsoo balas dengan satu senyum yang sama. Ia mengedikkan bahu.

" _ Well, Maybe you can pass _ "

**THE END**


End file.
